Book V: War
by tdfireproof
Summary: Book 5: War  The Volturi Guard and Army now come to end the Cullens after a disturbing report of illegal activities... again
1. I expected more from you

"I should have known better… I should have known I'd just be a placeholder. And yet I didn't. I thought it was real…" I said looking over my shoulder back at her. Her boyfriend pulled her close to him but I could see the tears in her eyes. They were real.

"Come on Embry, we gotta go sacrifice ourselves for them now…" Mike said picking up his bags and motioning with his head towards the exit. I took one last look at her over my shoulder before leaving her… before leaving my life behind.


	2. Freedom!

**Disclaimer: I doubt Stephenie Meyer would write a book named War, it's not related to the what time of night it is or solar sequences.**

**Disclaimer Deuce: War was written in part from the support of viewers like you.**

**Embry's POV**

_Why am I so sore? I feel like I'm paralyzed… Oh damn, my everything hurts. _I breathed deeply slowly and forced myself to be calm. I opened my eyes looking up. No one was with me. I looked down at my body and remembered it. I tried to sit up by my arms were in too much pain. My back was screaming at me and my legs felt like both legs muscles were going through cramps constantly. I winced in pain trying to stay silent but it didn't work. Jasper appeared at my side.

"Good morning Embry…"

"Morning? Wait… wha?" I said drowsily.

"Perhaps I should say afternoon." _Huh?_ My stomach growled and I realized how hungry I was.

"You slept for twenty three hours straight… figures the reason you'd wake up was you're too hungry." Jasper laughed. Alice entered the room with Ayden. He'd grown even more.

"Daddy?" I nodded.

"That's right Ayden, I'm your daddy Embry." Alice nodded to Ayden who finally released Alices pointer finger he was holding on to for protection. He jumped up on the bed and crawled gently up to me and hugged my head. I smiled I forced my right arm to obey me and wrapped it around my son. I heard the door open and looked over to see Leah at the door.

Ayden heard her come on. He jumped down from the bed and walked over to the door and in between Leah and the door. Leah closed the door behind her and gently walked over and sat on the bed next to me.

"Figures." She said

"Huh?"

"You would be so damn stubborn that you refused to start phasing like everyone else, no you had to go back to your fullest strength and height in one step." I laughed and winced in pain from my back and stomach.

"Serves you right… thought you were going to die." She said letting a touch of worry slip in to her voice.

"You sound like you're worried."

"Nah… I just told your mom I'd take care of you and I wouldn't be happy if I had to tell her that her stupid son went and killed himself by phasing." I smiled but even that hurt…

"Oh I'm sorry."

"You should be…"

"You know why I'm doing it right?"

"No I don't, you've fought enough, you're probably would win the 'wolf most likely to get his ass kicked in a fight' award… and you're the toughest SOB I know…"

"Hey, I like my mom." I defended.

"Momma's boy." She muttered under her breath.

"Why… why did you do it? We could have eased you back in to phasing… you wouldn't have been able to fight when the Volturi came but…"

"I have something worth dying for." I said plainly.

"And what's that?" I smiled weakly.

"That little boy that came in here before you… I'd gladly die if it meant he'd get the chance to live."

**Leah's POV**

"Why… why did you do it? We could have eased you back in to phasing… you wouldn't have been able to fight when the Volturi came but…"

"I have something worth dying for." He said. I felt my heart beating heavily.

"And what's that?" I said looking at him trying to smile, I tried not to act like it was as important as it was to me.

"That little boy that came in here before you… I'd gladly die if it meant he'd get the chance to live." My heart sank slightly. _What did you expect? _I put the thought out of my mind.

"Well get better soon… But don't rush it… you're still recovering." I said running my hand down his arm and turning and walking away. _I can't do this, not again, it's too complicated, I just can't right now._

**Sam's POV**

"What do you mean you're going to become a werewolf again!" Emily yelled. I knew she wouldn't take it well.

"The Volturi are coming again. The pack needs me."

"Your family needs you, have you even thought about your daughter? What about your work at the store? Do you think the manager will keep you around if you skip out for God knows how long?"

"That is why I'm doing this, The Cullens gave us more than enough to live on, and why do you think I'm going? So I can protect my family."

"I want you here." Emily protested with tears in her eyes. I looked as a tear slid down her scarred face. I swallowed again in pain as I watched what I'd done to her. She supported me as a wolf but the truth was she was waiting for me to stop phasing and I was about to become that monster again. As much as I wanted to stay here and be happy I would never forgive myself for any wolf that died. It could have been me saving them. Those young wolves haven't even fought normal vampires, much less the Volturi Guard. It was what I felt in them… it was power… I could feel how much they dominated the world. And if I didn't stop them now… if I didn't help and they came to La Push we'd be defenseless I needed to help while I could.

_Can I still phase? _The truth was I wasn't sure. It'd been over a year since I stopped phasing, I was already graying a little, not to mention I'd really let myself go. I looked down at my developing gut. I'd tried to work out but after being able to jump through the air and lift hundreds of pounds everything I did now seemed kind of… pathetic. _Great I can bench press two hundred again… too bad I won't get back to four hundred._ In absolutely everything I can do I can only hope to be a shadow of what I once was… it was discouraging to say the least.

"If you love me you'll stay here with me…" Emily said breaking the silence. _How contradictory. It's because I love her that I need to do this… I won't come back until my wife and daughter are safe. It's my responsibility._ Here I was talking about phasing and I wasn't even sure if it was possible to phase still or if I'd grown too old.

"I'm sorry Emily, but it's because I love you that I must go."

"You're leaving me?" she said trying to put it some way it wasn't.

"It's not like that and you know it."

"No, you can't leave me I don't want you to…"

"I must… I must protect you, and our little girl."

"Leave it for the young ones." She answered.

"And if they die… and I stay here… and the tribe knows that I could have helped. I need to look their parents in the eye every day knowing I could have been the one who saved their son or daughters life." She stepped in front of the door. I may have become a human again, and shrunk, but I still stood well over her.

"Samuel Uley, if you leave us don't expect us to be waiting for you when you come back." The weight of her words hit me like a sack of hammers. _I couldn't leave her, could I? I felt in my heart and knew I couldn't do this. _

"I love you Emily, and I will do anything for you… but this isn't for you, this is selfishness. And I can't stay her because I love you enough to protect you… Goodbye Emily." I moved her gently and stepped past her outside.

"I won't be waiting for you Sam Uley! I won't!" she yelled as I walked in to the forest, tears forming in my eyes. I took a couple more steps then started in to a run, trying to phase… at first I felt nothing. _Maybe it was gone… maybe I left for no reason…. _Then I felt it… just a feint feeling. _You're hallucinating. _I pressed harder forcing myself trying to reach in and grab whatever it was that I used to have to become a werewolf. Then I felt something again… I was sure of it. I stopped and yelled at the top of my lungs, my yell turned in to a howl as I felt a familiar heat burning up my spine. And then I heard it.

"_Sam? Holy shit it's you!"_

"_Seth… hello."_

"_Holy crap, Sams back… He's gonna put da team on his back!"_

"_Hello Brady."_

"_Sam… you… don't look so well." _Paul said looking me over. Then I noticed it. My fur was grey… I was thin and ragged.

"_We need to get you some food." I nodded wolfily._

"_Welcome back Sam."_

**Tanya's POV**

Trying to break Mike in was going worse than I hoped. He didn't seem to show any control and he was a better fighter when he angry… It almost seemed like he was more in control of his fighting when he was mad… which was all the time. Jasper had made his way up to us in the deep forests of Minnesota to calm him down.

It was like he was a completely different person… He didn't want to fight… and when we did he seemed timid… almost afraid of fighting. I didn't recognize him at first then I figured it out… It was really him. He might come off as a tough guy, might look like a tough guy, and might fight like a tough guy… but I realized he really fears who he'd become… what he can do… and dying. I told him he's already dead and he needs to fight with everything he had… he came at me and I easily defeated him. It was pathetic.

It wasn't the same guy who literally dragged me down to the ground by the hair and beat me with a feral anger. That didn't bug me nearly as much as this timid side. What if the timid side showed up during the Volturi fight and not the monster who kept up with Edward and blew a hole straight through Xavier. He was still a newborn and unfortunately that left him to his faults, in his fight against Edward he was very focused on Edward, on his goal, on beating Edward himself. He didn't have a goal, he didn't force himself to focus. His punches weren't precise anymore, he went for the obvious attacks. All the things that would get him killed, and I somehow had to fix his faults in under a month. I watched at Garrett tried to fix Mikes new born tendencies.

"My turn." I called. _Fine… nothing else is getting to him I'll play dirty._

He charged at me and I slid to the side striking straight for his throat. I connected and he slowed just momentarily. It was all the opening I needed. I stabbed with both my fingers in to his eyes. He pulled away throwing a weak kick that was off target. He was trying to recover his vision but I wasn't going to give him the time. I pressed my advance and kicked as hard as I could between his legs. Fell to his knees almost immediately. I snapped a spinning round kick to the side of his head, it moved to the side then back to facing me before I could even put my foot down. He came up to one knee and before I could move out of the way his arms wrapped around my waist he was running hard tackling me through tree after tree. Eventually I wrapped my arm around his head putting him in a headlock, before I could connect to my other hand he caught my wrist and spun out of the head lock in something that slightly resembled a swing dance move. He pulled me back to him with his arm up and he clotheslined me. I jumped back up as fast as I could and I immediately felt his cold hand tightening around my throat. I jumped and drop kicked him as hard as I could forcing him to let go. I felt a hand on my shoulder pulling me back.

"My turn to play with your boy toy." I watched Mike growl at the reference his fingers clinched in to fists.

"Aren't you worried, you're not as good of a fighter as I am." I told her.

"Yeah… but I can taze his ass." Kate responded with a smile.

**Embry's POV **

I used my muscled arms to grab at the sides of the medical bed lifting my lower body. I pushed and pulled. My upper body was regaining strength. I pulled my legs up forcing them to cooperate even though it hurt. I pulled and pushed my legs up until I was vertical. I started doing vertical pushups. I pulled myself back down to the side of the bed dropping my legs on to the ground. My muscles ached but that wasn't the pain that I was focused on. It felt like there was a burning running all through my body. I forced my body to stand and the pain flourished on my feet then up my legs. I gritted as every step hurt. I forced myself to be calm. I took each step feeling the dull pain burning through my body doubled with the aches of my growing muscles. I took the steps outside gingerly and made my way off the deck. I removed my shirt, then my pants and forced myself in to phasing.

Just like the last time pain rippled through my body I wanted to scream but didn't. I came down on my paws and then fell laying on my side. Even with the pain I could feel a difference. The pain was slowly resonating away. Like the beating of my heart it resonates then fades, then pumps again, each time the pain fading away just a hair farther. I smiled and closed my eyes, I'd wait… until the pain was gone, then I could fight again… It'd leave. _What if the pain doesn't?_ _Then I'll fight through it, as long as I have something worth living for, I have something worth dying for._

**And that's all folks… I finished this chapter only a couple days after the I finished the previous chapter, and now that I'm finished with it I have 2 chapters ready to post. You might ask me "Fireproof, why aren't you posting them when you finish them" and I'll say "simply because I know many people are reading this and not reviewing, I got 1 review for the last chapter I posted so I'll wait a bit longer… I'm sorry if that offends you but I'm putting hours in to writing I think the least you can do is take five minutes to say that you enjoy/dislike it and why. Thanks for all the support on this journey through my stories… they are FAR from over. Thanks for all the reviews over the years. Remember knucks, reviews, rolls of twenty dollar bills, high fives. Take care, spike your hair**


	3. Walk

**Disclaimer: I'd bet Stephenie Meyer doesn't know the first words said in "Empire Strikes back"…. I do **

**Disclaimer Deuce: They are "Echo Five to Echo Seven, Han old buddy do you read me?"**

**Jasper's POV**

"No… I understand… Yes… I understand if you can't make it… Yes… Well thank you for your time…" Carlisle turned back to me hanging up his phone.

"That bad?"

"Yes… nearly everyone has turned us down, everyone we have any contact info for. The amazons aren't coming, the Irish Coven isn't coming, I haven't been able to get a hold of the Romanian coven, Alistair and Charles aren't coming either… the only people that I convinced to come were the Egyptians, mostly because Benjamin insisted." I nodded.

I dialed the number I had for Peter. I'd been avoiding calling him but it appeared there was no way around it. We needed his help badly.

"Jasper… I can assume this is what all the buzz in the vampire world is about?"

"Yes it is."

"You always seem to be in the eye of the storm."

"It can't be helped. Will you join us as you did before?"

"Of course Jasper, we will stand next to you. But to sate my curiosity please tell me what this is all about."

"Of course, old friend. A couple months ago Embry found a vampire on the scent of his girlfriend, he told him to back off but he didn't. He let our secret out… We didn't think it was a problem because we thought we killed him." Peter laughed.

"How do you miss something like that? Come on Jasper, you're better than that."

"He's a multiplier." The air of lightheartedness disappeared from his voice.

"You don't mean Xavier do you?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm sorry Jasper we can't help you."

"What? Why?"

"Xavier is the sickest most sadistic person I've ever known. Everything's a game to him."

"So what, there are plenty of vampires like that."

"Yes, but not like him there aren't. He's always one step ahead of you no matter what you do. He swore if I ever crossed paths with him he'd kill me, and everyone whose ever held any importance to me ever."

"You're afraid of him?" I asked in disbelief.

"If you're not you haven't seen him fight."

"I have… He wasn't even that good of a fighter."

"Then he wasn't trying." Peter insisted.

"I've killed him before."

"And yet he keeps coming back. He's letting you kill him, he's letting you win."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know… but you'd better figure that out before it's too late."

**Embry's POV**

I rubbed my fingers gently over my acoustic guitar and started strumming. I breathed out slowly and started to sing.

"A million miles away  
Your signal in the distance  
To whom it may concern  
I think I lost my way  
Getting good at starting over  
Every time that I return

I'm learning to walk again  
I believe I've waited long enough  
Where do I begin?  
I'm learning to talk again  
Can't you see I've waited long enough  
Where do I begin?" I said making sure no one was listening… _good._

"Do you remember the days  
We built these paper mountains  
And sat and watched them burn  
I think I found my place  
Can't you feel it growing stronger  
Little conquerors

I'm learning to walk again  
I believe I've waited long enough  
Where do I begin?  
I'm learning to talk again  
I believe I've waited long enough  
Where do I begin?" I smiled at the literal sense of the song for me.

"Now  
For the very first time  
Don't you pay no mind  
Set me free again

To keep alive a moment at a time  
But still inside a whisper to a riot  
To sacrifice but knowing to survive  
The first to climb another state of mind  
I'm on my knees, I'm praying for a sign  
Forever, whenever  
I never wanna die  
I never wanna die  
I never wanna die  
I'm on my knees  
I never wanna die  
I'm dancing on my grave  
I'm running through the fire  
Forever, whenever  
I never wanna die  
I never wanna leave  
I never say goodbye  
Forever, whenever, forever, whenever" I yelled pushing my voice to near cracking state.

"I'm learning to walk again  
I believe I've waited long enough  
Where do I begin?  
I'm learning to talk again  
Can't you see I've waited long enough  
Where do I begin?

I'm learning to walk again  
I believe I've waited long enough  
I'm learning to talk again  
Can't you see I've waited long enough"

**Sam's POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about it the entire flight to MSP. It was gone… it I felt… free… I couldn't describe it… it felt like I wasn't tied down, like breathing fresh air for the first time… _No… that's the wrong way to put it_. I had enjoyed my life, but I knew it wasn't mine I was living. Granted there were definite down sides. The fact that I still deathly missed my amazing little girl, and the weight of guilt on my shoulders. _Have I done this again? _I stared down at the land trying to act like I was intent on it. Jared was sitting next to me.

"I can't believe Emily let you go." He said next to me. I ignored him. _Let me go? Was I truly that bad?_

"Sam?" I was shaken out of my errant thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah I heard you." I said staring back out of the window. There was one other thing that was getting to me. It was the aching feeling that I was going to come to head with the pain I unintentionally caused.

"What is it Sam?" Jared asked next to me quietly.

"Nothing… Just thinking about my angel." I said referencing my daughter I regularly called that…

"Don't you mean Angels?" he poked fun at me.

"Uh… yeah that's what I meant." Now it didn't make sense, none of it did.

"I know we've both been busy lately, but is something up?" Jared asked. He still could read me that well. It was true I hadn't seen him in months. _Why haven't I? We used to spend hours on end together, we killed vampires together…_ I stopped myself from talking. There were two things that struck out clearly that shook me to my very core. I realized I no longer love Emily and that I still had very strong feelings for Leah.

**Ayden's POV**

Daddy is getting better, I know it. Auntie Leah always tells me how he's the biggest and strongest wolf there ever was. I knew he was. The adults were busy but made time for us. I really wanted to spend time with Layla but Leonard was always with her… and he was always so mean to me. I just wanted to spend some time with Layla. I wanted to be Leonard's friend too but he was so mean. I sat out on the railing on the porch watching cars drive by. I heard the door open and I saw Jacob walk out next to me.

"Hi Ayden."

"Hi Jacob." He looked out and saw Leonard and Layla playing together in the trees.

"Why aren't you playing with them?" He asked.

"Leonard said I can't. He said they don't want me to." Jacob nodded.

"Really… Leonard said that… What did Layla have to say about it?" I shrugged.

"She wasn't there when he said it."

"I see… well it seems I've got something I've got to do." Jacob walked in to the house. I sighed and went back to looking out past the road to the countryside. Leah stomped out of the door I turned to look at her and she looked angry.

"Hi Ms. Clearwater." I said a little bit scared.

"Hi Ayden." She said warmly before angrily turning to the trees.

"LEONARD!" she yelled. He jumped out of the tree quickly and ran over to see us.

"What Ma?" He said slightly annoyed. Layla made her way out of the tree and was walking back.

"Get in here! We need to have a talk!" after they left Layla walked up to me."

"Hi Ayden."

"H-hi Layla." I said. _What's this feeling… I want to talk to her but I don't?_

"You want to go for a run?" I frowned.

"I can't phase like you and Leonard." I said sadly.

"So what? We can go for a run in this form just fine!"

"But Leonard said you don't like running out of form." Layla made a disapproving sound.

"Whatever, come on, see if you can keep up with me!" I smiled and chased after her.

_Wow she's fast._ I'd been chasing her for a good fifteen minutes and we ended up down by the river. I could hear it flowing over the sound of my heart beating out of my chest. I'd never ran for that long before. She stopped short. She turned in to the high weeds.

"Where are we going?" I asked. She smiled and led my down through the weeds out to the river.

"I like the sound of running water." Layla said bending down and running her fingers through the water.

"Yeah… it's nice." She sighed.

"I want to go ice skating but the river hasn't frozen over yet and I don't have ice skates."

"Ice skating?" I asked

"Yeah, there's ice on water and then you slide around on it..."

"That sounds like fun!" I said excitedly.

"Well we can't do it because there's no ice." I thought about it for a moment before putting my hands in to the water. I focused and felt the water hardening around my hands, then it expanded to feet, then yards, then further still.

"Oh Wow Ayden! That's so great!" she said. I felt a warm feeling in my face and pulled my hands out of the ice. She stepped out on it first and took a couple steps sliding each time. I tentatively followed her.

"If only we had some ice skates." She said sliding away. _Ice skates? Like the ones daddy has in the basement? _I'd seen them before and lifted up my left foot and putting my hands on it then on my right. I took a normal step then another and then I was sliding across the ice. I glided around Layla as she saw me she put her hands on her hips and pouted.

"Hey! No fair, where did you get those!" she complained.

"I made them… see?" I said showing her my ice ice skates.

"Can you make me some?" she said almost jumping up and down.

"Okay but I'm going to need your foot." I said. She happily put her right foot out and I put a ice blade on it, and the same with her left and we started skating together.

**Embry's POV**

"Wow… your son is smooth… I guess he didn't get it from you." Jacob said commenting on Ayden's makeshift ice rink.

"Look at your daughter, both the boys want her." I commented.

"Sorry I'm late… I had to disciple Leonard." Leah said walking over by us where we were watching.

"Wow… Ayden is smooth."

"That's what I was saying."

"I mean, making an ice rink AND ice skates for a date."

"Well hey, at least he didn't make fun of Leonard for not being able to phase and lied to Ayden about Layla… repeatedly." Leah made a sound of disapproval clenching his fist.

"He made fun of Ayden because he can't become a wolf?" Jacob nodded.

"Yeah I overheard him doing that." He said.

"And the thing is Ayden is trying to include Leonard but Leonard is trying to ditch Ayden… by doing things like saying 'hey let's go on a wolf form run' you know stuff like that." Leah growled.

"I'm going to talk to him about it." I nodded not wanting to push the subject anymore.

"I think I'm going to go for a run." I said finally.

"I'll come with you." Leah said turning her back to the ice show.

"Nah, I think I'd rather go by myself."

"Okay?" she seemed more to ask than respond. I jogged away lightly. The truth was she didn't need to know how painful phasing was for me, and she definitely didn't know about all the other pains I was going through. I breathed out slowly calmed my breath down and…

**Tanya's POV**

Mike's progress was good and bad. It seemed the more controlled he became the less he could use his powers. It's gotten to the point where he can only use his power if he is angry. Granted he is angry all the time, but he can't use his power when Jasper is forcing him to be calm… every other moment he's as blood thirsty as any other newborn. _Like any other newborn, you expected something different? He IS a newborn. I know but I could have hoped._ It was tiring making so little headway in the way of this and he knew it. I know he could see how frustrated I was with him. Garrett had asked me to leave for a while because of it. I was told later he was even more agitated than usual when I was gone.

I couldn't take the fact that the man I loved was a monster now, and didn't seem to be getting any better. _Patience._ I kept telling myself. I breathed out and in calming my nerves and then back to training.

"**Ironman" Jack Elzam's POV**

"Private Schmidt, how does the mark II Zealot handle."

"Much better Commander, the speed and strength are exceeding expectations in the 47 percentile."

"How does that rate them against the Mark I Zealot?"

"Sir, They're 100 percent faster and stronger than the Mark I"

"Any negative side effects yet Schmidt?"

"No sir, but the energy read out shows dispersion at a rate much higher than anticipated, current output levels only give us roughly a half hour time running."

"The blade?"

"The blade works exceedingly well, cuts through anything including vampire bone as tested…" I noticed something else he was leaving out.

"But…?" I asked.

"But energy necessary to keep it running for any time is enormous. The suit fully charged can only run with the blade on for five minutes."

"Five minutes?" I said in disbelief.

"Yes Commander."

"I'll have our techs look in to Plasma blades."

"Cold or hot?"

"I don't know which one is better suited, I'll leave that to them. Now, crash test dummy Nate Schmidt, suit down."

"Yes Commander." He opened pressed the release and the mask opened, then his chest guard, and then his legs stepping out of it cumbersomely.

"Commander? How are the other frames progressing?"

"The Bahamut frame is progressing slower than expected, they've hit a couple bumps that were unforeseeable, general frame ideas have been faxed to me already, I'll go over them with you and the team next week."

"Yes sir." He said finally freeing himself from the Frame.

The first thing I noticed was a large gash on his head. _When did he get that? _Then I noticed bruises up and down his arms.

"Private Schmidt, please remove your shirt and long pants." I said as straight as I could.

"Sir?"

"I assume you're wearing underwear."

"Of course sir."

"Then do it, Boots and socks as well."

"I don't understand Commander." He said as he stripped down. _As I thought he is bruised and scratched all over just from using the Mark II Zealot._

"You have nothing else to report about the new Zealot?" He looked down at his body noticing all the bruises and cuts.

"Sir… it Kind of hurt, it had no stabilizing forces and going twice as fast led to faster stops and caused bruising and injuries."

"Thank you Private. Schmidt I need you to tell me everything, THEN deal with the problems, if it favors the right side say it, if jumping is harder in the Mark II than the Mark I say it, if the shields only perform at 70 percent of estimated proficiency say it. Do I make myself clear Private?" I said with a straight face. Schmidt didn't he cracked and laughed at me calling him Private in his underwear.

"Yes Commander."

"Good, now get to the medical room, have them see you then Ice bath."

"Yes Commander." He said and left the room. My phone was ringing. I picked it up and looked at it. It wasn't the same number that I got calls from the Research or financial division, those were the only two companies who were supposed to have this number so I did what I knew.

"Hello Domino's Pizza, how can I help you?"

"Hello Elzam." It was that dark almost scratchy voice, it was hard to describe but unmistakable.

"How did you get this number Havik?"

"I've got a proposition for you."

"What is that?"

"I have access to a video feed through my… contacts. The video feed will interest you… but it will cost you."

"What is the feed?" I asked not completely interested or disinterested.

"A vampire war."

"So one from the past." He laughed.

"No… A war is coming, this one is in a few weeks."

"And you know this how?" I asked

"That answer isn't one of my services I sell."

"Besides the payment which I assure you will be substantial, I demand one thing."

"Oh and what is that?"

"Under no circumstances must you try and track these vampires."

"Why is that?" I heard his dark laugh.

"Simple. You don't stand a chance currently."

"What do you mean currently."

"To take down either of the two groups fighting, you'll need to at least triple your teams size, and have much better gear than you have."

"How do you know what gear we have?"

"That answer isn't for sale either."

"Why are you helping us?"

"Helping you? Hahah, you think I'm helping you? No… I've been hired to do this job for you."

"Why?" I asked not expecting an answer.

"The world is heading for a culling, the weak will die and the strong will survive… I'm just doing my part to make sure it happens."

**Oh man, if that's not foreshadowing I just don't know what is. So yeah, that and it's building to the Volturi coming… it's crazy but I'M excited for it like you. like before I have a full chapter completed waiting for a lot of reviews. Yes I enjoy writing I find writing my story something like reading it, but unlike reading it I can make Embry start doing a polka for no apparent reason whatsoever and you can't… MUAHAHAHAHA! And that's all folks, remember knucks, high fives, rolls of twenties, and reviews. Catch you on the flip side.**


	4. My Immortal

**Disclaimer: will bet Stephenie Meyer isn't listening to Rise Against right now… but I am**

**Disclaimer Deuce: So I really have no clue what to write here this chapter… this is kind of a first… ever**

**Embry's POV**

It was almost like a horrible clown car watching all the wolves piling out of the Cullen mobiles. We all hugged and everyone asked about the kids. They were down for their nap at the time. Then it came to Sam and Leah. They awkwardly hugged as expected but when Leah left Sam's gaze lingered. _Wait what… _I thought to myself then realized exactly what happened. Anyone else would have probably said it was nothing. I stared as he continued to watch her walk away. _He's checking her out… which means…_ I walked straight up to him and hooked a punch straight across his face knocking him down. I'd underestimated how weakened I was from sickness when he came back and tackled me and I couldn't even move out of the way. I hit my back hard and winced in pain as he threw a punch, I leaned left as his punch connected with the ground. I pulled him in to a headlock and repeatedly punched him in the side. Jacob and Jared finally separated us. I stared right in to his eyes and he knew I'd saw him.

"What the hell you two? You've never fought before why now?" Seth said interjecting between us. Seth was nearly as big as I was.

"We need to talk about something." I said plainly.

"I'd say." Seth responded. Jacob let me go and Jared let Sam go.

"Let's go for a run for some privacy." Sam nodded as I led him in to the woods. We walked through some heavily wooded area until we got to an opening.

"You're not dragging me out here to kill me are you?" he asked.

"The thought crossed my mind." I shrugged.

"What the hell happened?" I asked him point blank.

"Well… Today Emily and I had a fight…"

"Oh so one fight is all it took? One little fight and you already just want her back, after all this time."

"It's not like that."

"Isn't it? Don't you remember who put her back together? Jacob, then Jacob abandoned her too, and I put her back together after that."

"Yeah I know you did, and no… you don't understand."

"Don't understand what? You're going to step back into fuck with her just a bit more?"

"I wouldn't do that!"

"You have!"

"I didn't mean to… I didn't try to…" He stumbled.

"But you did."

"Listen to me Embry… there isn't a day that goes by that I'm not sorry for what happened… No what I did to Leah."

"At least you're admitting it was your fault."

"But it wasn't… it was fate's fucking fault." He said. _Fate…_ I hate Fate… both the person and the predestined presence that keeps fucking up my relationships…

"I left to protect her… She told me not to… she told me if I left I wouldn't have a home… but I left because I knew protecting her and my baby were more important than being with them… I don't know if it was then or when I managed to phase… but then I was free… I was no longer tied down to Emily… and all I could think about was Leah, how much I love her, and how I'm so sorry for everything that happened."

"It's not fair to her."

"I know."

"I mean Leah." I explained. He nodded.

"I knew what you meant."

"Can we agree at least not to tell Leah until she finds out." Sam nodded.

"I think that might be the best way to deal with it." He said sadly.

"Not tell me what?" I heard and a cold tingle went down my spine. I stared in to Sam's eyes to give him a look that said "_don't even think about it."_

"It's nothing." I said not turning around. She grabbed me by the shoulder and spun me.

"Bull shit it is"

"What is it?"

"You don't want to know…"

"Yeah I do actually." She said defiantly. She always was defiant, never could take my word, never go along with anything.

"No, believe me you don't want to know."

"And why should I believe you?"

"What do I gain by going behind your back and telling secrets to Sam?" I said trying to give her the idea that it was my secret instead of Sams.

"I don't know."

"Come on Sam, let's go see Mike." Sam nodded and turned.

"No, you're not leaving that easily… and even IF Sam was faster than me, which isn't… you aren't anymore. Don't you think I've noticed you're weak." I flinched at that. I've been weak for years, just not physically.

"I didn't mean to say that."

"I'm sorry, some of us were bitten by vampires… someone you might know, Patrick, remember?"

"Oh so it's about him again?"

"He almost ended my life! It happened over a month ago and I STILL haven't fully recovered."

"You know what? He's struggling, but he's trying damn it! And that's better than you, you want me back even now, you're just trying to get me back all along aren't you."

"No… I'm trying to protect you." Sam had started to try and get between us.

"Protect me from Patrick? That's pathetic, even for you." I shook my head.

"He's not the only one you need protecting from."

"What do you mean?" I closed my eyes to force myself not to look at Sam.

"Patrick isn't the only real threat to you…" I paused for a moment.

"The Volturi will also want the mother of one of the half blooded." Leah looked as if she lost something, maybe it was hope… _She couldn't be hoping that Sam will come back? No… she wouldn't. _I turned my back and started walking away.

"Run away Embry… it's all you ever do." Leah said at my back.

"I'm not the one running away."

**Tanya's POV**

I needed to get away from Mike. It broke my heart. He wasn't the same person, he was getting less monstrous but he still didn't seem to want me. I know it wasn't true and I knew it was petty but I couldn't help but feeling hurt by it all. It was like he was standing there, He's been gone all this time. He'd lost his caring side. He used to be so gentle. Sure he looked almost as big as Emmett and worked hard to intimidate people but then He'd turn around and be the most gentle and caring person I knew. _Turn the love goggles off._ The truth was I was let down by Mike and I felt run down. I walked down to the basement of the Cullens house. I felt drained… like I could fall asleep right now and it would be possible. I sat down behind the piano and played a familiar song that resonated with how I felt. I started softly and quietly.

"I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me."

I didn't even notice that Rosalie had made it down the stairs.

"Hey Tanya, how are you holding up?"

"How do you think? Mike's a fucking newborn vampire!" I said exasperatedly.

"What did you expect, you just need to be patient, He'll be the same person you fell in love with."

"I'm not sure he even exists anymore. All he lives for is blood and fighting."

"Don't give up on Mike, he's in there it'll just take time."

"He's lot himself to being a vampire… maybe this monster is who was all along… I don't even know why I tried… he's hopeless." I said and I heard a sound in the distance.

"What the hell was that?" Rosalie and I ran outside and saw Mike's back. He was shaking in anger, then he turned his head to look at me. _Oh shit… no!_

"Mike I'm sorry I was just frustrated." He turned back away and an energy ball formed in each hand. His hands moved forward and the energy balls became one and then grew larger than a basketball and blasted in to a tree blowing it up leaving a circular hole ten feet in diameter in the tree line. I stepped towards him then felt warmth on my stomach, I looked down in horror and saw a ball of energy the size of a softball palmed in mikes hand directly at my stomach.

"If you don't want a nice hole in you to match Xavier don't come any closer, don't follow me." I stopped short. I wanted to cry but couldn't, Mike was threatening me. He turned and walked away. He didn't even walk away quickly, I couldn't do anything but watch him leave through the hole where the tree used to be.

**Harley Brown's POV**

_So these are the fabled 'werebears.' _

"So you're the werebears." I said eyeing up the biggest of them.

"And you're the Minnesota Timberwolves. Let's hope you're better than your basketball team."

"Well they're better than your NBA team, how are the Seattle Sonics doing?" a bear took a step forwards but was stopped by their leader.

"You must be grumpy bear." Derek said next to me.

"Grumpy bear? We're werebears, not carebears!" the wolves snickered.

"Yeah… that's going to need to stop." I heard Jacob from behind us.

"Jacob, it's good to see you again."

"It's been too long Harley… You should stop by more often." He said hugging me.

"Truth be told I'm still not completely comfortable around vampires."

"I can understand that…" I looked up and down the bears again, even the smallest of them were bigger than I was. I was the biggest of the Minnesota Wolves.

"Well we need to get all of you working on fighting." Jacob said.

"Okay… lead on." I responded to him. We dropped all our bags on the ground and chased after him in to the woods.

**Carlisle's POV**

_They're just kids… all of them. They've never fought a war. They've never killed vampires before… this will be a slaughter. And all the blood will be on my hands. All I've ever wanted was to live in peace and soon less than a decade since our last entanglement with the Volturi we have another. How did this even happen? _I watched Layla dance to no music in the living room. She was worth fighting for. I still didn't know why this fight had to happen. I stared out and watched the wolves wrestling with the bears. They were still kids, and even our 'war hardened' veteran wolves were still all in their twenties.

"You're afraid." I heard Jasper behind me.

"Yes… aren't you?" I responded.

"I do not fear death for myself, but for those I care for. For my part I've committed sins of a thousand fold against others though some have committed none. If this is my end I know it will be just."

"You believe that Jasper? You've changed."

"Spending time docile doesn't clean the blood of innocence from my hands."

"Maybe not, but I believe repentance does."

"I believe there is no repentance I can achieve in my life for the massacres I've helped to cause."

"Have you asked for forgiveness?"

"From whom? Hah… no I haven't I've lost count of all the people a slaughtered… all I can do now is live out the remaining weeks to their fullest, and hopefully take a couple Volturi bastards down with me."

"I still believe we can settle this amicably."

"The Volturi didn't come back to settle this, they came back to slaughter us, and because we won't give up Destiny they have all the reason they need to do it, because we didn't obey their rule."

"Yes… it does put us in a rather unfavorable position."

"And the Egyptians agreed to help us regardless?"

"Yes I explained to them what happened with Xavier."

"And of the Irish Coven?"

"They said they couldn't oppose the volturi twice in less than a decade." I explained.

"What chances do we have?" Jasper asked me. I stopped then decided to answer him honestly.

"Next to none… We just need to pray for a miracle."

**Rosalie's POV**

Tanya had been standing there staring at what was left of the smoldering tree where Mike had left for the last thirty minutes. I glided to her side but didn't say a word. She didn't either, she just stared at the wreckage.

"You didn't do anything wrong Tanya." She laughed next to me but it wasn't funny.

"You know… I don't think I could have messed that up much better."

"I think it's possible." _She could have said much worse about him._

"Maybe it's better this way." Tanya said still not having looked at me.

"How do you figure?"

"He shouldn't be a part of this mess… If this is our fate, it shouldn't be his, he might be a bloodthirsty monster, but he's innocent." Tanya explained.

"Yeah… he never made this decision, he was just a pawn in Xavier's game, and even the Volturi are being used, to get back at all of us… hopefully he can distance himself and he'll be able to live out his afterlife." I agreed.

"He's not coming back is he?" Tanya finally asked. I could hear her voice go unsteady.

"Maybe… but let's hope he doesn't… this isn't his fight, and I want him to have his chance even if it's not with us anymore."

**Leah's POV**

_Sam has been avoiding me, more than usually. Sure he never went out of his way to talk to me before but he never avoided me on purpose. He seemed different, much different. He didn't seem to ignore me, now it seemed like he was going out of his way not to pay attention to me. Slight difference but it was one. Whenever I needed to talk he had something else he had to do. It had to do with him and Embry. I knew Embry wouldn't talk especially since he seemed to be the once behind forcing Sam to stay quiet. Embry told me something else that had been bugging me since he left. There were two things he said that I found odd he said that Patrick wasn't the only real threat to me. Did he mean the Volturi? Of course that's what he meant since they are coming. Or did he mean Sam? _That last thought ricocheted through my head. _Why would Embry need to protect me from Sam? Sam was neutered now. But that wasn't what got me really thinking. It was his last words _

"_I'm not the one running away." Embry was crazy, he was the one running, what the hell did I have to run from? What was I running from? _It was then I realized exactly what he was referring to. _I hadn't seen Patrick since Leonard was born. Have I been hiding here all this time from him? No that's ludicrous. Is it? I'll figure out what was wrong with Sam and Embry later… It's time Patrick met his son. _

**Ayden's POV**

"What do you mean we're leaving? Where are we going?" I heard from the other room.

"We're going to go to your father." Leah answered as I walked in to the room.

"Are we coming back?" Leonard asked hopefully.

"We will visit some times, but not any time soon." Leah answered. _Leonard is leaving! _I was excited. I walked in to the room.

"What are you smiling about _Ayden!_" He growled at me. I saw no reason why I shouldn't tell him the truth.

"Because you're leaving, and I won't miss you one bit!"

"Now Ayden, that wasn't very-" Leah said but was interrupted. I felt my body flying backwards in to a wall. My head snapped back painfully.

"Ouch! You're as bad as your daddy, I heard he tried to kill my dad!" I said angrily.

"Now you two stop it." Leah tried to say calmly.

"Is it true?"

"Well it's a bit more complicated than that." She said.

"He should have done it, your dad can't even keep up with us." I leapt across the room at him tackling him and slamming his shoulders to the ground.

"TAKE IT BACK!" I yelled and felt my body thrown up against the ceiling.

"Never!" What happened next surprised me. Leah ran across the room and Slapped Leonard hard enough to knock him down to the ground. I fell landing on my feet.

"BOTH OF YOU, STOP THIS INSTANT!"

"Mom! You hit me!" Leonard said as if he had done nothing wrong.

"You said Embry should die. I care about Embry. Do you want to hurt one of mom's friends?" he looked down sheepishly.

"No mommy."

"Good, now say you're sorry." He groaned.

"I'm sorry Ayden." Leah's attention turned to me.

"What do I have to say sorry for?" I asked honestly.

"You said you're happy he's leaving."

"What, I am! He's always so mean to me and never lets me play with him. He makes fun of me because I can't become a wolf"

"Is that true Leonard?"

"What? He can't! Layla and I can, but he can't."

"That's not nice."

"It's true!" I decided now was a good time to sneak out of the room. I wanted to be a wolf really badly. Then I could run with Daddy, and Uncle Jacob, and Layla. There was something else wrong though… Daddy wasn't okay. Everyone thought he was but I could tell. When he became a wolf it looked like it hurt him more than it hurt Uncle Jacob…. Daddy would never complain. I knew something was wrong. Everyone said he was still recovering but he wasn't. He was supposed to be the strongest and fastest of all the wolves but he was still weak from sickness. It would be our secret though, and when the time came, I would be strong enough to protect my daddy.

**That's all folks… one more chapter before gratuitous violence begins. Oh wait… maybe it won't? maybe we'll get a cheap 'oh that's fine we don't need to fight.' That's right, I'm talking about you breaking dawn! I was disappointed by the lack of war happening! I'm throwing the bullshit flag! For those of you who prefer long discussions and brinksmanship I'm sorry… and what are you doing reading my overtly violent stories? Speaking of overtly violent I'd like to thank 2 reviewers in particular, Fusedtwilight who loves my gratuitous violence and has came over from the Volturi Story. Don't worry these series has plenty of violence left, and Laurazuleta for reviewing and forcing me to explain myself and helping me to make myself clearer in chapters, more thanks to come next chapter. Remember to review, leave rolls of 20 dollar bills, high fives, and Knucks. Catch you on the Flip side**


	5. A lit match in a room full of gas

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer doesn't name her chapers**

**Disclaimer Deuce: IMPORTANT: I've updated so early because people actively reviewing. I don't have any more chapters done after this one. Since it's being posted early I may not get to posting another chapter on Wednesday/Thursday/Friday next week, thanks for the overwhelming support.**

**Embry's POV**

I woke up stretching out and cracking my back. I sighed. _That's one part of this life I don't enjoy._ I was finally up to speed again. I was running as fast, and as hard as I was before I was bit by Patrick. The one piece that lingered was the pain. It was always there. It was like it had its own heart beat, but instead of pumping blood to all my veins it was the venom. It was little more than annoying but every time I phased it hurt… a lot. It never hurt before… nearly a week ago I brought it up to Carlisle to see if it made any sense to him. Hopefully his findings will be good. I threw on loose basketball shorts and a tank top. _We have guests now… I can't just walk around shirtless anymore._ I laughed at the idea, especially since I did that regardless of who was around most times. The Egyptians came in late last night. I really wish the Amazons and the Irish would have joined us but we _did _break Volturi law. It's only natural for them to stay out of it.

I made my way down to breakfast and saw Sam. He'd gotten back in to shape, better than he was before in fact. He'd started lifting weights with me even if no one else did. He now wore a thin goatee and the middle was gray from his time after phasing. He told me it was a reminder to him what he lost, and what he still had to lose. I pushed myself harder than I would have before but I didn't want Sam working harder than me. Carlisle approached me.

"We need to talk Embry… Let's go for a walk." I followed him until we were well out of earshot of the vampires and then further.

"Carlisle, what has so worried you're trying to hide it from the rest of the family?"

"Embry… You're dying."

**Felix's POV**

"So this is Minnesota huh?" Ivan asked

"Yes… Is it everything you hoped it'd be?" Ulrich snickered next to him.

"Not cold enough." Ivan snorted at Ulrich.

"You wouldn't be happy unless you had to wear one of those ridiculous hats." Ivan took a swing at Ulrich and he avoided.

"Boys, play nice." Evelyn chided.

"Evelyn, you know that won't help." Alexis giggled next to Ulrich.

"We're not here for enjoyment." I growled.

"Yes sir, Mr. Felix sir!" Demetri said mocking me. I backhanded Demetri but he blocked it.

"I don't need to guess where Ulrich and Ivan got it." Evelyn noted. That got a laugh from a couple more Volturi members. I understood the reasoning behind Demetri's little show. It was to try and keep the new guard members at ease. If they were tense more of them would die than necessary.

"Huh… it's so weird to be back… and yet this place seems as foreign as any." Adrian commented

"That's right… you haven't been back to the U.S. since becoming a vampire." Alexis noted.

"Yes… it's true… But I was from the south…" He explained.

"Did you say Yall, and yumpto?" Ulrich laughed.

"I said I was from the south, I didn't say I was a redneck."

"What's our plan?" Ivan said growing impatient. Felix answered

"We'll wait till nightfall and then we will move. And by tomorrow… this will all be over."

** Embry's POV**

"What do you mean I'm dying?" I asked with a lump in my throat.

"I mean phasing is killing you… it won't kill you today, or this year… but it's killing you, the pain you feel each time you phase… I don't think it's going to stop, I think it's going to get worse."

"I see." I didn't fear it though… because I could live out my life on my terms, either as a wolf or a human.

"If I stop phasing what will happen?"

"I don't know… it's possible if you stop phasing you'll become a vampire… but that didn't happen before… so you might just be very weak." _That Idea doesn't sound appealing._

"I suppose you're going to try and convince me to stay out of the Volturi fight?" He laughed at my assessment.

"No, I know you will do it anyway, you're too stubborn and you have something worth dying to protect… your son." I nodded to his response. I nodded back to him looking down at my phasing body.

"Today is a good day to die."

"**Ironman" Jack Elzam's POV**

We were gathered in to a room that had been converted in to a makeshift theatre room. We were at a neutral location. Right now we were watching for views of the same open area, in the middle was a microphone picking up the sound of wind but we all just sat there. Schmidt and Briggs smuggled some "contraband" peanuts in to watch, when I caught them Lisa Williams laughed at it. _When did I become a parent?_ I thought inwardly. I allowed it if for no other reason than I was trying not to laugh myself. I was the first one to sit down, and on my left sat Williams. I took note of it but nothing more. White sat down on the other side of Williams nonchalantly. _Like a boy pining over a girl… it's sad for a grown man to do it, especially one of the best snipers in the world. _Guy Nakamura was on the opposite side of White not saying a word but watching the screen. _He's the polar opposite of Jeff and Nate._

I looked over to Jeff and Nate who were laughing about something one of them said. _Look at them, I would have figured they would be fighting constantly. _At 5'6 and 6'4 the two of them acted more like brothers than rivals. _Good… More important than any one person in this team will be our connection to each other. _I know it sounded like Saturday morning bullshit out loud but it was true.

I advised each member to bring with them their best hand gun and keep it concealed. Havik might be helping us but I didn't trust him. I had my gun angled so I could shoot it from my pocket ahead, if Havik gave me a reason to. I couldn't understand why he was helping us, or why the Brass at Langley thought he was a safe bet, and as I'd learned the hard way to always trust my instincts and not always Intel. Havik walked in to the room and sat in front of us he wasn't even facing us just staring at the screen.

"So when is the show going to start?" Jeff impatiently called.

"In time, I'd say a half hour."

"How do you know when this whole thing will happen, or better yet set up video cameras where it's happening." I asked him.

"That information isn't for sale."

"Of course it isn't." I said laughing that I didn't see his answer coming. I was beginning to believe this whole thing was a trap until I saw the first person there. _Is he a vampire?_ I asked He had blond hair and a woman with him looking like his wife… then more and more, Teenagers, huge teenagers. Teenagers that were far more muscled then that should be. I saw three that looked like brothers walking together, then a younger one… then a smaller then I had to do a double take.

"How tall is that one?" I asked not expecting an answer.

"I'd say 7'4" Havik said offhanded.

"What? He is a bear."

"What do you mean He's a bear?"

"I mean he's a shifting bear."

"I thought there were only wolves." Havik laughed humorlessly.

"I guess you thought wrong." I clutched my side arm in my pocket gently. I knew I shouldn't trust him, but maybe he'd prove useful… which meant not shooting him now. I released my hand from my gun reluctantly, it would have to wait.

**Embry's POV**

At my suggestion the Alpha's stayed unphased so we could speak for our packs. It was intimidating to watch the mass of red glide calmly towards us. I tried to count but quickly realized we were outnumbered. They didn't bring any spectators along this time. This would be war and they knew it. I still held on to the dim light of hope that we would escape unharmed. The wolves and bears were spread out among our ranks. The Volturi seemed to be appraising us.

"Carlisle, it's so unfortunate that we only get to meet again under these unpleasant circumstances."

"I believe we're just in an unfortunately misunderstanding perpetuated by outside sources." Carlisle explained.

"That's an interesting way to describe it, especially what we've received in reports."

"The person you received the reports from was the outside interference."

"Is that right Xavier?" Aro asked as Xavier walked forward.

"I was just playing my proper part." He smiled evilly at me." I growled back.

"Oh… I don't recognize that would from before."

"Well he's grown a bit, that's Embry Call."

"Embry Call, the one who started this all… Carlisle you really need to stop adopting dangerous kids, these kids keep getting you in to trouble." I heard snickering from the Volturi Guard, especially Demetri.

"Yes… Well I would like to think more of the blame falls on the shoulders of Xavier." I stepped forward to speak for myself.

"Really? He reported that Embry was protecting her from him even after she learned he was a vampire."

"Did Xavier mention that Embry already warned him away?" Xavier made a mocked innocence expression with Aro turned to him.

"Really… is that so?"

"Quite an honest mistake, must have slipped my mind." He said trying not to smile. I forced my hand to unclench."

"Regardless of that you're harboring a human that knows our secret." Aro explained.

"We have many women and parents in La Push that know our secret and are no danger." I explained. I almost immediately regretted it.

"Where is this woman? The one the argument is about?"

"She's not here."

"So she's not with you anymore." He inferred.

"Yes… well."

"So what's to stop her from telling the whole world about our existence?"

"Her son is one of us now, she has a vested interest." Carlisle interrupted.

"How true… how true…" Aro affirmed, he waited for a moment.

"And where is this newborn… Michael?"

"He's not going to be here…"

"Yes, I heard he knew your secret and you didn't turn him." Aro explained.

"I don't suppose Xavier informed you HOW he learned about it." I asked angrily.

"I assume you told him, or you slipped up."

"Nope, Xavier told him, then kidnapped him and turned him, all of which breaks our laws. The police are still looking for him."

"Must have forget to tell you about that."

"Your lack of memory will be the cause of your death." Aro stated.

"Oh no!" Xavier said in mock fear. He started to snickering as Felix and Demetri ripped his arms head then legs off and in a smooth motion he was gone.

"I do wonder why he had no fear of death." Aro asked out loud.

"I can answer that for you esteemed Volturi, it's because you didn't kill him." Carlisle explained

"Really?" Aro questioned

"Yes… His power is multiplicy."

"Most interesting… I suppose that means we'll need to hunt him down and kill him when we're done here… isn't that right Demetri?" Demetri smiled and nodded next to Aro.

"I currently can sense eight of him, three in the U.S. one in Germany, another in Israel, one in Toronto, Tokyo, and Moscow."

"That will be our next stop… but we have a problem… the points he brought up are valid."

"Yes he was, but the facts cannot be ignored… your family has broken the laws time and time again, and we can't continue to abide by it because you're old friends." He stopped for a moment then looked at our number.

"Why did you bring humans with you, to bolster your ranks? You wouldn't break that law outright would you?"

"They're phasers… all of them." Carlisle responded.

"Really? Quite interesting, I wonder what could have caused such an influx in their population." Aro said to himself. We all knew the answer but dared not give it. I heard a sound in the distance and everyone else heard it too. All of our attentions turned to behind us. It was like a thudding sound that grew in volume as it approached.

"**Psycho" Nate Schmidt's POV**

Truthfully it made me a bit sick to my stomach. These were kids, some of them not even 18 and they were going to get slaughtered. One side were the very elite of vampires, and the other side had half its forces who'd never even fought a vampire before. I finally spoke up.

"Why are we even watching this? It's going to be a massacre."

"We haven't seen any footage of Vampires fighting other than our personal experience it'll be good to learn from."

"This isn't going to be a war, it's going to be a one sided holocaust." I said in disgust.

"One grain of salt can tip a scale." Havik said cryptically.

I heard a thud then a cracking sound of branches and then I saw a body flying out of the trees behind the first group of people. He was bent over on one knee and his upper body bent over it. His shirt was ripped through it was closer to a rag than a shirt now. He stood up slowly and I could see his eyes, bright a hint of red the golden hue. His body was well muscled but not to an extreme level. His hair was dark brown and his skin pale but not as pale as the others. Then I saw it, his white pants and white rag shirt were covered in blood, his face, blood, his hands blood, his arms blood. There might have even been blood in his hair.

"Who the hell is that?" I asked annoyed.

"That… would be one grain of salt."

**Well the wait is over… (or it will be… at the start of the next chapter) yep, I'm cliffying you one more chapter, I feel since I'm not a cliffhanger author (I should work on that more) I figure one now and then wouldn't be that bad. This chapter I'm thanking two people who've been reviewing for a while now, Brankel1 for the short and concise reviews, who has been around for a long time, thanks. And a new reviewer, BrokenSofia who has the Force, she predicted the future of my story in the last review… or part of it. Thanks for your thoughtful reviews, and his name is Leonard, he's neither a famous artist/inventor nor a ninja turtle. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Take care, spike your hair.**


	6. So Far So Good

**Disclaimer: has been on an instrumental Disney binge… is that normal? Stephenie Meyer probably wouldn't think so? Heck if I know.**

**Disclaimer Deuce: They simply said "help is on the way."**

**Felix's POV**

_Who is he? _I tried to do a quick assessment of what he was wearing. He was blood stained but from what I didn't know. The color of his eyes gave away he was a newborn, as well as his mannerisms. He didn't seem in complete control, when he growled it was almost like a lizard, his body uncoiled and bared his teeth while his head was level with his waist bent over. He took a large intake of breath then corrected himself till he was standing up.

"No! Why? Why did you come back?" I heard Tanya yelling. _So it is Michael Iverson._ I thought to myself. Xavier had told us nothing about him, Caius told me not to worry but I couldn't put my finger on it. I didn't like this situation… The other vampires had laughed at me, but I KNOW there is a reason we should fear him. I thought it was because I didn't know who he was, but know I have a gut feeling there is more to this one than meets the eye.

"Because… unlike you I have loyalty." He growled without taking his eyes off us. It could just be me but I could have sworn he was avoiding her. His nose flared as he spoke again.

"Where is he!" He said with a deep angry growl in his voice. _Who? Xavier… That's right he's the one who changed him._

"He's gone… I killed him." I said plainly.

"Yeah, join the club, we've got jackets." He sneered at me. Demetri chuckled next to me.

"I like him, do we really need to kill him?" Demetri almost sounded like a child begging for a pet at the store.

"I'm sorry old friend… but you're in violation of our laws. The same laws that have protected us for the thousands of years… Go my Army." Aro called. I watched as the army ran out. I put an arm out to stop Ulrich short, Ivan was stopped by Demetri. They both looked at us questioningly.

"In Chess… the pawns go first." Marcus said quietly. I watched as the six alpha's including Embry phased in to the largest and strongest of the beasts. I watched as one of the Japanese slashed by two bears and then it's head bitten off by a wolf. I turned my attention to Murphy Mactaverish. He was by far the largest of the recruits, almost the size of Ivan. He threw a straight punch at a bears chest and the bear rolled over and growled at him. _That much power should have collapsed his chest, what the hell are these monsters? _I took a mental note of the bears hard skeleton. My attention turned to little Alexis fighting a giant wolf. _It is sickening, she's not fighting she'd avoiding fighting; just dodging it's only a matter of time_ until she was caught. Apparently Ulrich came to the same conclusion he was away from my side almost immediately. I watched as he blindsided the wolf knocking him down.

"Thanks Ulrich!"

"You had to pick a fight with a giant wolf didn't you?" Ulrich asked. Alexis giggled. I looked up to notice Ivan wasn't at Demetri's side. He had found the one of the bigger vampires on their side.

"So you must be Emmett." Ivan smiled.

**Emmett's POV**

"So you must be Emmett." The huge Vampire smiled at me evilly. I smiled.

"And you'll be fun to kill." I responded cockily.

"This will be fun." He said before charging. I met him head on. Our shoulders connected and I wrapped around his upper body, His fingers burst in to my chest then my feet were in the air then my back was tackled on to the ground followed by my head bouncing off a hard rock. _He doesn't fight like a newborn. How the hell is he in this control? _Then it hit me. He was just that much stronger than me. He easily over powered me. The truth of the matter shook me, much more than I thought it would, I'd never found anyone stronger than me and not only was he, he was much stronger than me. I needed to fight smarter than him.

I charged at him. He followed suit, at the last second I gripped his arm then threw my hips to the side pulling his arm to my chest. I pulled my knee up then dropped my legs on either side of him as we landed in an arm bar. I pulled with all my might then a heard him laughing… _What the fuck? _Then I felt a pull then no resistance. I still had his arm but his body wasn't under my legs any more. _Wait what? _I realized what happened a little too late. He was standing over me and his right fist was coming down to my face as I clenched his left disembodied arm. I felt the blow on the top of my forehead snapping it back in to the ground behind me, I was dazed and my grip loosened and the arm wrapped around my throat as I felt my nose shatter, then my jaw, then my his fist hit my eyes, then back to my smashed nose, all while choking me out. I felt my vision blurring. Then in one swift move he grabbed his arm and ran. He took a couple steps away until I couldn't see much of him then he disappeared. I still hadn't moved and my left eye was swollen shut. I looked up to see a giant wolf with his leg up like he was going to leak on me. I rolled back to my feet slowly using him for guidance. I took a smell. _Seth… I just got bailed out by Seth Clearwater… I remember when he was this big…_ I thought to myself.

**Alexis's POV**

I dodged away from a wolf snapping at my heels.

"Don't worry Paul, I'll take care of this one… you have fun with some Asians." She winked at him. The giant wolf snorted and turned back to another fight. She didn't move to attack me, she didn't move at all. She just smiled at me.

"So you were obviously not recruited in to this army for your fighting merits." The little pixie smiled. I charged at her but she sidestepped easily. She put up her finger as it to tell me to stop for a moment, then spun backwards and ran she dug her teeth in to the neck of one of the Indian warriors and his body fell apart under him. She pulled out a match then lit him and came back.

"Sorry, something I had to take care of… So my question is since you obviously weren't changed to be a warrior… whose your mate?" I had to stop for a moment. This little pixie like girl who was all smiles had _literally_ justripped someone's head off and now she was making small talk. I gulped watching her movements. My eyes turned back to Ulrich.

"Ahh so it's the big one." She said watching her eyes.

"Don't worry, Jaz won't get to kill him."

"What do you mean _get _to kill him, Ulrich will massacre that little guy." Alice playfully threw a couple punches and kicks I easily dodged.

"Yeah… Jaz can kill your mate… but Felix will save him before it happens."

**Ulrich's POV**

I charged at the newborn I assumed was Michael Iverson, it was my responsibility to make sure he didn't kill anyone. As I got closer I heard a high pitched whistle. I turned to see a thin vampire smirking at me. He had a shade of brown hair he wasn't nearly as muscular as some of the others though. He was fighting Yuko, one of the youngest of our vampires from Japan. Yuko took a wild swing and lost his balance. The vampire threw a hook kick and caught it around Yuko's head. He pulled it down and then twisted his leg quickly ripping Yuko's head off his body, all while staring me in the eye. He lit a match off the heel of his shoe and then dropped a towel on the body, the match fell and the body was instantly in gulfed in flames.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I growled at him. His smirk turned in to a full smile. But he didn't speak. My eyes turned back to Michael who was fighting someone else. I turned over to see Alexis fighting a small girl, she was even smaller than Alexis, she must be under 5 feet tall. The vampire turned to see who I was looking at.

"Oh don't worry about her… Alice is just playing with her…" He said smiling. He had a southern draw and I turned back to him and crouched ready to attack. _Who the hell is this? Felix had warned me about some but I have no clue that he is. _His stance wasn't even a stance. He stood plainly with his arms crossed taunting me. I charged at him throwing a punch he blocked it with an open hand palm facing himself. He caught my incoming fist with his free hand then backhanded me in the face with the open hand. _That bastard is insulting me!_ I thought before leaping at him. I watched as he softly barrel rolled over me only inches away from my arms, then over my back landing behind me. He threw a kick back without even looking that caught me in the stomach. I clutched his foot. I spun it as hard as I could.

He spun with it through the air and landed on his foot. I still held his other foot in my hand. I spun the opposite direction, this time he threw a hooking kick with the spin that I ducked under. He was still smirking when he landed on his feet.

"Learned that one have you?" he said taunting me. His arms still crossed in front of his chest. He pulled himself to me bending his leg then he jumped. Both his legs kicked forward with a strong force to my chest I let go as I fell to the ground. I rolled up to my feet as fast as I could and he was there… standing with his arms across his chest again. I charged at him and threw a hay maker. He ducked low under then stepped in and knee me in the gut. I bent over next to him. His leg came back up behind his knee to slap me in the face. I staggered back once again insulted. The whole time his arms remained crossed. He said nothing but he worth that annoying smirk. _I swear I will wipe that smirk of his face when I rip his head off of his neck then drink blood from his hollowed out skull._

I ran and threw a heavy straight punch. His arms shot out from his side and he pulled the punch past him. I leaned forward trying not to go with him. he stepped to my side and smashed the back of my back leg to the ground. I was on one knee now. I pushed both my hands to the ground to throw myself back up to a vertical base but before I could I felt the back of his foot kick up from the ground in the my nose smashing it.

I got up to my feet and reset my nose. I forced myself to breathe in and out slowly. _Angrily rushing in is obviously not working you dumbass. _I thought to myself. I cautiously approached. I threw a straight punch this time making sure not to fully extend, I had much more reach on him I'd be fine. He blocked his palm facing out towards me. I threw a similar punch with my other hand he held his hand vertical pushing it past him, I saw where this was going and pulled my arm back before I got extended to far, Hooking punch ducked. I threw my knee but it was met by his knee to the side of my knee. I knew I left and opening but he didn't take it. _Why?_

I threw a punch he pushed it to the side with a closed fisted then popped the fist the other way in to the side of my face. I recovered and threw a punch as hard as I could. He glided to the side until he was behind arm he caught it and twisted my arm back forcing me up to my toes. I felt his foot kick out my foot in front of me. My balance was weak then he spun grabbing the back of my robe then he used a palm strike on my solar plexus and drove me in to the ground. I was gasping for air as I felt my sense of smell fading his hand still on me. I looked over and he had one knee on the ground, one foot on the ground.

He let me up. It boiled my blood that he _let _me up. I felt the anger through me and charged. He easily dodged my obvious haymaker. I spun through with a hook kick he bent over backwards under and as I spun I felt him jump on top of me and started panicking. I flailed as quickly as I could, I knew exactly what would happen if I didn't get off me soon. I felt a could hand wrap around my chin as his legs locked above my hips. _I'm dead. One quick pull and I'm gone. _I stopped flailing uselessly when I saw Felix in front of me. The vampire's grip on my chin didn't falter.

"Let him go Jasper… this fight isn't for children." _It's Jasper? He must have been the one Felix warned me about._

"Maybe children shouldn't lead an army then."

"Maybe they shouldn't… but you don't want to fight him, you want to fight me."

"Maybe, but I've never been a man to leave something half done."

"True, but if you kill him I will not fight you." I felt Jasper let go of me.

"That so? And now?"

"I've been waiting nearly a Century for this." Felix said smiling. _This is a whole other side of him I've never seen before._

"Shall we?" Jasper said confidently.

**Okay so maaaaaaaybe I lied, but believe me it's a good lie. I didn't have the Felix/Jasper fight this chapter because I wanted to spend almost a full chapter on it so that's next chapter. Thanks for the continued support. Thanks to Laurazuletta who is helping me organize my characters by giving them pictures and Banners, one is already up and more are soon to follow so if you want to have something to go by it'll be up there soon. A special thanks to her. Thanks for those who continue to read and review. I was reminded today that since I 1. Don't support imprinting 2. Aren't writing about Bella Edward/Jacob 3. Am not writing a quick 'everything is simple and everyone is happy with rainbows that rain skittles and unicorns that poop rolls of twenty dollar bills' that I don't get as many reviews since it's a complex story. Thanks for those who do review. I'll keep fighting the 'not quite angst, but not everything is rainbows and butterflies' fight. Remember to leave reviews, high fives, rolls of twenty dollar bills, knucks, and ideas. "Keep your stick on the Ice." Fireproof**


	7. Two Sided Massacre

**Disclaimer: So yeah… titling all the Chapters takes a lot of effort when I don't make references to music or movies in it… And… I'm not Stephenie Meyer?**

**Disclaimer Deuce: Can't you smell that pleasant fragrance? War is upon us! YAY! *takes another smell* Nope, definitely brownies…**

**Jasper's POV**

I heard a howl and at the edge of the tree line I saw Leah, Patrick, and their son Leonard_. Good, we'll need all the help we can get. _I refocused on Felix.

Felix and I circled around each other not taking our eyes off of each other for a moment both extremely cautious and waiting for something to go horribly wrong.

"Let's just skip the preliminaries shall we?" Felix asked. I nodded. I threw my jacket to the side and Felix dropped his heavy Volturi robe at his feet. I twisted my hips from side to side as he rolled his shoulders back. He crossed over left and I crossed over right never once taking our eyes off each other. I heard his fingers clench in to fists… and then it began.

"**Ironman" Jack Elzam's POV**

I'd watched this southern vampire had danced around his much larger opponent and kicked him around like a ragdoll. Whoever he was he was extremely dangerous. He'd be important to kill maybe our team would go after him if he survived.

"Keep your eyes on the one called Jasper… He'll be a target." I heard laughing in front of us. I looked at the back of Havik's head annoyed.

"What is it?"

"Jasper would be hard for me to bring in, your little B-Team All Stars here don't stand a chance." He said mocking us. I put a hand on my team on either side of me to keep them calm.

"What makes this 'Jasper' so special?" I asked.

"Always looking for more information." He said and I could hear his smirk.

"You see those small marks on his neck and arms." I looked closer and I could see lines and marks."

"Yeah? So?" Briggs answered.

"Those are from all the vampires he killed, he's a very very good fighter and has been doing this since the Civil war." I heard one gasp but couldn't place who it is.

"You mean you expect us to believe he's been around since the Civil war?"

"I don't expect you to believe anything that's simply the truth." I took another look at the two warriors locked in combat, their dance was almost hypnotic.

"And the one he's fighting is even older." Their fight looked as fluid as water seamlessly parrying and striking at each other. Block to strike, strike to block, almost as if they knew what the other one was thinking.

"They aren't mind readers are they?" I asked honestly.

"Not those two, they're just that fast, and have good reflexes." I began to feel sick to my stomach. _We can't possibly beat either of them head to head._ Then I stopped short and the feeling in my stomach got worse.

"You said 'not those two, their just that fast.' To my question if either of them were Mind readers… do you mean there is a vampire who can read minds?" Havik laughed darkly.

"You have a lot of questions today. There is more than 'a' vampire who can read minds… heh… both sides of this war have one." _Why is he volunteering information for free? He's never done that before… this whole situation with watching this war seems wrong. _I ran my fingers up and down my sidearm again. _Stay calm, everything will be fine._

**Embry's POV**

I faced up against the only black vampire the Volturi had. I charged and in a blur of movement he was at my side, then I was flying through the air at least twenty feet. I landed hard on the ground and turned back to him as he glided up to me. I stood up ignoring the pain in my right side. I'd gotten good at ignoring pain. He charged again this time I forced myself backwards as fast as I could and pawed ahead of me at the air. I connected with a hard surface he went down like a bag of bricks. I looked at his robes, my paw marks across them, he came back up. I heard a scream in pain and looked over to see Zack crying over his twin brother Drew. I gulped down painfully. _He died too young._ I coughed and tears started to build up in my eyes. I turned back to the vampire I was fighting. His eyes were on the two brothers.

"They're brothers aren't they?" he said in a voice distinctly American. I nodded. I watched in horror as a vampire was coming up behind Zack crying over his dead brother. I sprinted there immediately. _Damn it! _I thought pushing myself as hard as I could I leapt through the air and caught the vampire's shoulder as his hands wrapped around Zack. I pulled and tugged and pulled him off of Zack. With a quick tug his head was off.

**Jasper's POV**

"You're good… I would expect no less from the spearhead of the Volturi." Felix stood out of his crouch and rolled back his shoulders as if to stretch out again.

"You're not too bad yourself Jasper… I haven't had this much fun in… well too long." He said smiling at me.

He charged and slid on his back leg as his front leg slid forward, it looked like his foot in the air was almost pulling him forward but I knew the fighting technique. H threw a front kick I blocked, then a round kick, then hook kick I ducked under, all without putting his foot on the ground. He threw a punch and I ducked under pulling him over me to the ground. I pulled my fist to punched him but his foot caught me in the face even though he was laying on the ground. I was momentarily stunned and he spun under me then swept my legs. My back hit the ground. I threw my elbows against to pushing me in to the air and quickly spun back in to a vertical base. Felix was standing opposite of me. We both circled, our eyes never leaving our opponent. I crossed over moving my left hand forward defensively until I uncrossed moving my right hand back up to guard. It was a game of chess with deadly consequences.

I got my foot under a rock and flung it at Felix. He caught it and I charged jumping with a front kick, and round kick both in the air as he blocked both. He came around with his own round kick I threw my arm just in time to block it. I followed the block threw with a spinning hook kick he ducked under. I launched a punch. He blocked my punch with the stone and it shattered in his hand. He got a hold of my wrist and spun me until my back was facing him. He kicked and pushed me away. I turned quickly to face him. _I still can't one up him, what will it take? _

**Kate's POV**

I watched in horror as I saw someone use my ability. He had blond hair and… I stopped short. _He has my power… he looks like… No… he couldn't be my descendant could he?_ I watched another wolf go down quickly and I sprinted towards him.

"So you must be Kate." He said with a smile. I moved in to a fighting stance.

"Hi Grandma" he snickered. The truth was I was much older than that but the meaning wasn't lost on me.

"You don't want to fight me, you won't win."

"I think I've got a trick or two up my sleeve."

"You'll need more than that."

**Edward's POV**

_Who is that? _I thought to myself.

"_I don't want to die, I don't want to die, what if I lose? What if I make a mistake? I don't want to die." _I looked and found him. It was Mike. Belatedly I realized exactly what was happening. He was coming out of his newborn rage as I thought about it. He wasn't reckless anymore, but that also meant he realized he could die.

I thought about it. _He's never fought for his life before._ I raced to his side as fast as I could. _He can beat this guy in a fight but he's too timid, he's too worried about being killed._ I thought before stepping in and grabbing the vampire by the head and twisting it off. I had to stop to realize what he really was… He was just a 17 year old boy thrust in to a vampire war who didn't have a reason for being here. _Bella was already engaged to me before the newborns came, he came here out of some sort of sense of chivalry. Stupid boy. _

"Mike, get by Bella and Benjamin" He nodded.

"Thank you Edward."

_Thanking me? Was this the same person who tried to kill me a little over a month ago? _I forced myself to realize that was his newborn instincts. Xavier had manipulated him.

"_I'm so pathetic I'm afraid to die here… no wonder Tanya wants Edward and not me." _I wanted to tell him he was wrong but there wasn't time now.

**Josef's POV**

_Wolves… so easy to read. _ I faced up against one of them, he was average, he was smaller than the large ones and bigger than the small wolves, he wasn't fast, he wasn't overly strong he just was. He leapt at me. It was insulting. I could see every move he made easily before he did it. I almost regretted being able to see in to the near future. _This is boring._ I tagged him with a round house kick to the face knocking the spit out of his mouth. He came back at me with a swiping paw, I held my hands behind my back and spun over his paw barrel rolling easily over his attack. I sighed. _Surely there has to be someone worth fighting here? Maybe there is no challenge for me… maybe I'm just too powerful for everyone._

**Brady's POV**

This vampire fights like a demon. _I thought he was a newborn?_ I thought rubbing the side of my face where his kick landed. He was so fast he reacted before I could swing, almost like he knew what I was doing. I stepped back on to my hind legs feigning retreat and as he came in I lunged forward. Instead of a moment of uncertainty he closed the distance. I felt a cold fist on my chest and felt cracking. I tried to roll away but his arms were around me.

"Pity I was hoping you'd be fun." _What does he mean_. Then I felt it. His cold teeth bit in to my arm.

**Jasper's POV**

I pushed at Felix's back I charged at him realizing I needed to take every advantage I could. I threw a round kick he threw his elbow out and blocked and pushed it back then threw a spinning side kick at me hitting my stomach. I stumbled back. He didn't give me time to recover, he raced after me with a axe kick that I dodged under then a jump spinning axe kick I slid away from I blocked the third axe kick with one of my own. He threw two punches I blocked, a third, then I realized they were all three to get my hands out of place… I realized too late as he came with a straight punch connecting with my jaw. I stumbled backward and put my arms up his bigger arms wrapped around my head and pulled me down to his knee which was ramming in to my stomach. I clutched my stomach painfully He grabbed me by the top of my head and pulled my face up. I tried to bring my hands up but before I could I felt a hard fist connecting with my jaw. The sheer impact lifted me up off the ground. I went sailing through the air. My back hit the ground then I rolled back to my feet quickly and a harsh realization came to me. _I can't beat him._

**Sam's POV**

_"Brady! NO!" _I screamed in my mind as I watched the vampire's teeth dig in to his skin. I charged across the battlefield risking an attack from any side. Brady was my responsibility. _Damn it I told his mother I'd watch out for him. _ I let out a feral roar as three vampires were in the way, they moved almost as if on command and I charged past them at the vampire who killed Brady.

**Josef's POV**

_ This one is much bigger, good he might be fun. _He stopped short staring at the wolf who was turning in to a human in front of his eyes. His whole body started trembling and I watched tears form in his wolf eyes.

"Oh you knew this one? He wasn't that good of a fight, hopefully you'll better." He reared back and roared at me. The sheer pressure of his roar pushed my body back. I smiled. This will be fun. He bit at me and I dodged away. He didn't leave me an opening as he pushed the attack repeatedly. The damn wolf was smart. Finally I decided hell with it I'd break his jaw. I'd had enough fun playing around with him.

He snapped at me and I caught his giant teeth. I was going to break his jaw clean off. I started pushing them apart then I saw in to his eyes. I saw the hate, the revulsion, the determination to kill me. I faltered but only for a moment then started pushing his teeth apart again, but something happened.

He was biting back, forcing his teeth together with my arms still in them. I couldn't let go because my arms would be gone for sure.

"What the hell? I'm a Newborn. There's no way you're stronger than me." As much as it defied logic it kept happening his teeth inched closer and closer and the resolve in his eyes burned brighter and brighter. I started to panic as my grip grew weaker and weaker. Finally he clamped down on my arms then I saw in my mind exactly what he was going to do… _but it was too late maybe that is the worst fate of all watching your life end seconds before it happens._

**Sam's POV**

I spat the lifeless carcass out of my mouth and phased in to human form immediately. I was down on my knees gently lifting Brady.

"Come on Brady, you can make it through this, we'll just get someone to suck the venom out… Yeah… just like Embry… come on you can make it." I said even though I didn't believe it. My vision was starting to blur with the tears in my eyes.

"Sam… It's too late for me, we both know it… I'm not like you and Embry… I'm not that strong." He said weakly.

"No! You'll recover I know it!" I pleaded more than told him. I needed him to survive, he was one of mine, my responsibility. He smiled. _Why is he smiling?_

"You were the father I never had… the older brother… I… always wanted." He said weakly.

"Damn it! Where is a fucking Cullen!" I yelled.

"Give up Sam… I can't even… move… my arms and legs"

"Damn it! Why wasn't I here for you." I said between sobs.

"Stop it… Sam… Don't… blame… your…self…" He said coughing.

"Damn it! I command you not to die!" I screamed trying to force him to live. He laughed through a hoarse cough.

"Maybe… if I… was… a… wolf…" He said as it looked like keeping his eyes open was too much work. His eyes closed… he stopped supporting his own head and I held it up for him as he weakened further and death inched closer.

"I should have never asked you to come." I said mostly to myself.

"I… came… to… pro…tect… my… fam…i…ly… I… have… no… re…grets…" he said between weezes, coughs, and gasps for air. His hand gripped my arm.

"Goodbye… Sam…" His fingers grasp loosened then I felt them slide down my body as the last of his strength left his body. I pulled his body to my face crying in to it. _It wasn't supposed to happen like this. He was so young, he never knew his true love. Damn it! It should have been me._

I heard a cold laugh in front of me. My body started to shake without looking at him.

"You'll be joining him soon." I heard in a deep Indian accent. I stood straight up and my arms were still shaking.

"NOW, YOU DIE."

**Leah's POV**

I watched in horror as Brady writhed in pain. Sam was crying. I gulped down the pain.

"No! You'll recover I know it!" I felt a tear coming down my cheek. _He won't will he? That fucking bastard probably thinks its all his fault, trying to take all the burden. Why did he always need to hold the weight of his world on his shoulders._

"NOW, YOU DIE." Sam screamed and phased ripping the vampire apart in front of him, then I saw it… Embry was sprinting towards Felix and Jasper.

**Embry's POV**

I watched Sam crying over the dead body of Brady, Zack over Drew, David and Harley over three of their packmates… _Too much death… this needs to end. EDWARD, HEAR ME NOW. I screamed in my mind. _I knew it resonated through Jacob's mind as well. Edward made his way over to my side.

"_This needs to end." _I thought and nodded.

"Yes, but how?"

"_Just translate." I thought before seeing what was happening to Jasper. _

**Felix's POV**

I spun with an elbow and my foot lagging. Jasper blocked the elbow easily but was thrown off balance with my sweeping leg. I pushed his back forward, his natural reaction was to pull back and that's what I was waiting for, I slammed by hand in to his neck then slammed him in to the ground. I left the weight of my body on my hand and spun my body and put my free hand on his chin.

"You've been the best fight I've had in too long… but this ends now." I heard a loud roar and looked up to see the largest wolf I'd seen. He had to be near nine feet high. He was almost as big as a small werewolf… He stared me in the eye and slowly walked over Jasper. I didn't move and assessed my ability to retreat, he came within a foot of my face and opened his toothy mouth.

"Hi Embry…" Jasper snickered under me. He must have realized what I did… If I killed Jasper I'd be dead in an instant. I released him and stood up. The giant wolf motioned to Edward.

"Embry proposes a duel to end all the killing." Edward said. Felix nodded.

"The parameters of this duel?"

"If we win… You will leave." Edward answered.

"And if we win?" Felix asked confidently.

"If you win Embry will join as a member of the Volturi."

"No deal." Felix said.

"If you win… I'll join you." I grinned at who responded. _Yes, you would make a worthy member of our Guard… Jasper._

**Wow… there was an unethical amount of stuff going on during the battle… I realized I had like 6 more POVS I wanted to do than originally planned which is why there is about another HALF of a chapter on my usual length. I'm sorry for the lack of gratuitous Felix/Jasper fight but I liked how it all came out. I really like this chapter. I feel really good about it and I hope you do too. Well maybe feeling 'good' about the first chapter I killed a character from the books… Well any who. Thanks for reading Please review, it doesn't take long and I appreciate it, I spend hours on these chapters, if you enjoy it please spend the extra five minutes reviewing. Remember, Knucks, high fives, rolls of twenties, and ideas. Catch you on the flipside.**


	8. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I don't think Stephenie Meyer would drop Cartoon references in her chapters… but I would.**

**Disclaimer Deuce: and for the game of "find the tv show quote in the chapter" we have 2. X-Men the Cartoon quoted by magneto, and Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 quoted by Lelouch V. Britannia.**

**Felix's POV**

_Why the hell would Jasper put his servitude in the hands of a pup? I've never met a pup that was faster or stronger than me Embry will be no different._ I circled around him bearing my teeth while he matched me step for step. _Still… Jasper isn't a stupid vampire… it doesn't add up… Is it possible he thinks this dog can possibly beat me? What a foolish gambit._

I looked down at his feet. _His footwork is good… much more practiced than I'd expect from a pup. It's time for him to meet his better. _I took a step towards him and put my arms out in a defensive position, he followed my lead and cautiously moved forward. I put my hands on his head in a test of strength. I dug my feet in to the ground and I saw his feet sliding backward and smiled victoriously. I saw his legs crouching and slamming in to the ground. _Get as good of a grip as you want it won't change anythi- _I felt my grip on the ground slipping then I was slowly back pedaling, then soon I was sprinting backwards trying not to get run over. I jumped and let go rolling to the side.

_I might have underestimated him… he's definitely stronger than me… but there's no way he's faster than me._ He isn't stupid so I need to stop treating him like he is._ This ends now. _I charged straight at him head on. Usually I didn't make my attacks obvious, but I was hoping I was going fast enough that it wouldn't matter. I watched him stumble back landing on his ass. _Good. _ I smiled. I pressed my attack as fast as I could. _Normally a straight forward attack was suicide but it was impossible that he was fast enough to stop me- _I thought before seeing something out of the corner of my eye. _What the- _I thought then felt what it was. It felt like a compact car hitting me in the side. I flew then rolled back to my feet to see what had hit me. It was his paw… _that bastard isn't exactly slow either. _I looked at my robes to find a couple tears.

_ Now I'm beginning to see why Jasper bet on you… You're the fastest wolf here, and probably one of the strongest too… you're not stupid either, I've been watching your footwork. _The truth was I learned a lot about my opponents by watching their footwork.

**Ayden's POV**

_I don't want daddy to die, I wish I could help daddy. I'm useless… I can't even phase and become a wolf._ I thought looking down. _If I was stronger I could help daddy, if I was bigger I could beat that meanie Felix._

"Don't be too hard on yourself Ayden." I heard Layla's Grandpa Edward say.

"But… but… if I was stronger… I could help daddy." I felt Layla next to me. _Layla and Leonard can both do it, why can't I? It's because I'm weak isn't it? I'll never be strong like they are… maybe Leonard is right, I don't belong. _Layla squeezed my hand and I looked at her. She was looking at my face.

"I don't know what you're thinking about… but I don't like it. Stop thinking about it." She said seriously. I forced myself to calm down.

"Thank you Layla." I said finally. She smiled back at me.

"And if all else fails, you and I will just beat all the Volturi ourselves!" she giggled.

**Ness's POV**

"And if all else fails, you and I will just beat all the Volturi ourselves!" my daughter giggled. _Be careful baby… you don't know how close to the truth you are. _Embry was the first to say something about it days before the battle even started, Layla's Power was to amplify and use the power of anyone she was in physical contact with… and Ayden's was already powerful enough if he learned to control it.

Right now he could get fire in his hands, and craft ice in his hands but couldn't throw either. I knew he'd learn it with time because one time when he was angry he accidently threw a fireball at the kitchen wall. Esme wasn't very happy with him then. Even if he couldn't control it Layla could holding his hand. I'd seen it, Layla had accidently thrown a five foot sphere of fire when her and Ayden were playing once, She may have joked about them taking on the volturi… but she had no idea how close to that they already were, and if we were lucky, the Volturi would never learn about Ayden or Layla's powers. _We can only hope._

**Jasper's POV**

I watched with a mixture of awe and horror as I watched my best friend fight possibly the most dangerous being the in entire world. He held his own step for step against Felix but that wasn't good enough. For the last ten minutes Embry had been countering and matching Felix blow for blow but as I was sure Felix had figured out unlike him Embry didn't have unlimited stores of energy to fight all day. Embry knew it too.

All the other fights had stopped and now a large ring of vampires and wolves had circled around Embry and Felix. Most of them were ignorant to the grim state of the battle, but as I saw Demetri grinning I knew we saw the same thing. Embry was slowly losing. Every hit left a bruise on him, every attack left its mark, and to Embry's credit through an indomitable show of will he wasn't letting any of it slow him down.

It made me sick to my stomach how much pain he was in. I felt everything I could feel his hesitation I could see the tiny details of his movement that gave away his pain, and if I could see it so could Felix.

"You're a much better warrior than I originally gave you credit for… but this ends now."

**Felix's POV**

"You're a much better warrior than I originally gave you credit for… but this ends now." I saw him force a smile and shake his head. _I can see it in his walk, everything he's in excruciating pain… How does he continue? _I needed to know what he had so much to fight for, what power he harnessed.

"What pushes you? What gives you the strength to fight long after you should have given up?" I asked honestly. He snorted at me giving me a look that betrayed something I didn't understand and he knew it. His eyes turned past me, I looked back to see Bella, her daughter Renesmee and two little children by her, one was a female who held on to her mother tightly, the other; a boy who looked younger clutched the older girl's hand. I turned back and understood.

"That's it? Some kid you had with a _Human _who didn't have thebravery to stand by you?" As the words left my mouth I saw the change in his features. His weariness disappeared again. _Wrong thing to say _I thought to myself as he charged at me. I narrowly avoided his charge but felt the brunt of a paw swatting me away like a fly. I rolled back to my feet and my first conclusion was wrong. He looked back at his son again then back at me and I saw it for the first time… _Desperation. It wasn't that I insulted his ex that got him… it was realizing he was failing to protect his son. _Now I knew exactly how to beat him.

"I swear… that no harm will come to your child if you should lose this battle." I announced. I heard Santiago object but I silenced him with a look. I turned to Aro and he understood almost immediately.

"Yes… No harm will come to your son in the event of your defeat. I give my word as an honorable member of the Volturi." Aro proclaimed. I watched as it all slipped away… it was as if he was dying in front of me, his will to fight disappearing before my very eyes.

It was kind of sickening, I beat him without throwing a final blow… _I'll end it now, mercifully. _His limping was becoming more pronounced, instead of the alpha male he started this battle as now he looked like a broken mutt ready to be put down. I charged at him and he pathetically swatted at me, I easily blocked it getting past his guard I delivered a blow to the bottom of his chin closing his mouth then I sunk my teeth in to his forehead right above his left eye.

I watched as his strength faltered and fell from my grasp. His body fell with a loud thump. I turned back to Jasper who was behind me.

"Welcome to the Volturi, Jasper"

**Ayden's POV**

The bigvampire bit my dad and I watched as he fell to the ground. I immediately charged out and I felt a warm hand pull me back. I looked back to who was betraying me. _Layla? Why? _I saw it in her eyes… the tears. It was the first time I saw her cry.

"I… I'm… I'm so sorry Ayden_." _ I gulped and then felt the tears as she pulled me to her. I hugged her tightly

"No! No! Daddy can't be dead! He can't!" I said defiantly pulling away and I looked back to my dad laying on the ground." I tried to run again but Layla caught me and stopped me again.

"Don't Ayden, you'll die. Your daddy fought for you." I gulped down my pain again as my vision blurred with tears...

**Jacob's POV**

I watched as my brother's body fell to the ground and the pit in my stomach grew unimaginably. He was the same boy… The same boy who went out to the beaches with me, the same boy who went fishing with dad and I. The same boy helped me with my English homework in grade school. He was there in front of me. I clenched my fist. _Someone needs to end Felix. _I took a step forward and felt a cold hand on my stomach. Emmett was looking up at me shaking his head; I could read it in his eyes, the shock, and finally acceptance. _Embry was our best… no one can beat Felix._

"Welcome to the Volturi, Jasper."

**Felix's POV**

"Welcome to the Volturi, Jasper." I said welcoming him. I opened my arms to him palms up. He growled at me and showed his teeth.

"A deal is a deal… but I suppose you might be mad at me for killing your friend." I heard a sound behind me but ignored it.

"Well Jasper?"

"Felix! Watch out!" I heard Evelyn scream. I spun and dodged away from what I assumed was another hair brained wolf trying to fight me. I felt a claw digging into my volturi robes then in to my stomach. I managed to recover clutching my stomach and looking up at a giant wolf in front of me.

_Who the fuck is… Oh God… it's Embry._ I thought in an instant, then I saw it. I saw a bright green liquid running down his left forehead and around either side of his eye. I heard a wolfy laugh coming from him. _His body rejected my venom? How is that even possible? They're supposed to die by it not reject it! I watched other wolves die by it on the battlefield today, why the hell is this one special._

The look on my face must have revealed how shocked I was because he was laughing as my venom ran down his furry face.

"What the hell do you run on, Jet fuel!" I asked in frustration more than anything else. As we fought I kept wondering. _How the Hell am I going to kill this wolf? _ His initial energy rush after being bit was gone and he was starting to slow down again. _How about ripping off his frickin' head? Sounds like a plan._ I jumped over his head and planted my fingers in to his back pulling myself up him until I could get both my arms around his neck and head. I tightened my grip around his head and neck and he stopped struggling as he was forced to concentrate on breathing.

"If it pleases you Volturi, I've bested my opponent in combat, shall I kill him?" I watched as the three Volturi discussed.

"Yes Felix, finish this wolf."

**Ayden's POV**

"If it pleases you Volturi, I've bested my opponent in combat, shall I kill him?" I was being held back by Layla again, she was still stronger than me. _Why can't I phase! _I yelled at myself.

"Let me go Layla, I'm no losing him again!" I said finally wiggling out of her grasp.

"Yes Felix, finish this wolf."

"No! Daddy!" I screamed before running after him. I expected Layla to catch me but her hand never came. I felt something strange and rage overtook me I realized I was running faster than I'd ever ran before, I almost needed to slow down to make sure I didn't hit anything then I realized I was on four legs… _I phased! _I thought, I saw a vampire move to block my path, without a second thought I opened my mouth and roared at him. Fire engulfed his body. I closed my mouth not even stopping for a moment to check on him on my way to my Dad. I watched as the big vampire holding my dad let go and he fell to the ground, _he was still breathing I knew it. _ I barked out another fireball but he avoided it. I jumped and opened my mouth to bite down on him I caught his arm and bit down hard.

**Felix's POV**

I felt the pup's teeth bite clean in to my arm. I quickly pulled my robe off my other arm and wrapped it around the dog and started to kick it and punch it as hard as I could. _Damn it I'm about a second away from flaming death._ I thought before finally jerking the kid off me. I looked down at my right arm. I could see clear through it. His teeth had ripped straight through the middle of it. _Fire breathing dog… great, wish I would have known that sooner… _ I surveyed the vampires… _It's time to play our final move._

"Adrian do it!" I yelled. I watched as he sped around the perimeter of the Cullen vampires and wolves. He moved in spurts but that made him almost impossible to catch. He moved in to position then struck, from behind the forces now turning he ran straight in to Edward. Edward came flying my direction, Demetri and I rushed forward and grabbed him pulling him back to the volturi.

"You meanie!" I heard the little girl scream, then she grabbed on to Adrian and he went flying in to the wooded area. _Wait what the fuck? She's got a power too? We need to end this before this gets any worse._ I wrapped my hand around Edward's chin.

"Bella! Bring the mental barrier down."

"No! you'll kill us!"

"Maybe… But if you don't I'll rip your precious Edward's head off right here and now."

"Edward!" She screamed.

"Don't bring it down… you need to protect the rest of the family Bella… Don't do it, we can't beat the Volturi without you… you must be strong."

"But I can't! I can't live without you."

"You have to stay strong Bella…"

"Do you promise no harm will come to us?"

"If you bring down your shield your Edward and you shall be safe." I answered her. I could run this since Caius, Marcus, Aro, and I had already discussed this plan.

"What about my family?" She said gripping at straws. I smiled before Edward tried to move. I pulled his jaw to the side giving him a clear view that I was still in control.

"You are in no position to make demands."

"Bella, do not bring the shield down, you'd condemn us all to death." Jasper yelled next to her.

"I can't live without Edward." She cried back to Jasper."

"Some of you would be given the opportunity to join the Volturi Guard, such as you and your mate Jasper." I smiled at Jasper.

"It's better that we die on our feet then live on our knees."

"How true, but you wouldn't be servants, you and Alice would be top members of the Guard." I answered.

"Bella don't do this!" Jasper pleaded.

"I'm sorry Jasper but I can't live without Edward." I watched victoriously as Bella dropped her shield. I saw one by one every one fall to the ground with no resistance. Then I saw something I didn't expect, a distance away from Bella one vampire still stood.

"Bella stop shielding him." I called to her.

"I'm not I swear!" she said begging more than anything else.

"Aren't you Mike Iverson?"

"I…I… am." I motioned Jane to use her power on him. She did and he grabbed his head.

"Ow… Stop it already!" _That's it? That's all their powers are doing to him? A migraine? _

"Li, Jay, restrain him." Two of our youngest vampires grabbed him and held him in a full nelson interlocking hands. At least I knew there was no way he was getting out of that._ Those two are both less than a month old and he's already three… He's much weaker than either of them. _I turned my attention back to Caius, Aro, and Marcus as Demetri collected Bella.

"Who is to blame?" I asked.

"Embry Call is the one responsible for all of this, he will be punished along with others." I wrapped my tore up robe around his naked body and hoisted him over my shoulder and brought him in front of the rest of the Cullens laying on the ground.

"Rosalie and Tanya intended to keep this a secret from us. If Xavier wouldn't have changed him they would have continued to break our law… they must be punished."

"No!" Mike yelled struggling against the two newborns holding him. Adrian finally appeared from the trees.

"Adrian, hold Edward."

"What of the child who did that to me?" Adrian asked. I smiled.

"Both their children show tremendous potential, we'll collect them both after this is all done.

"A word, if I may." I asked

"Speak your mind Felix." Marcus answered.

"I mean not to go against your judgment, but it might be easier to convince the children to serve us if we don't kill their parents." I explained. Marcus shook his head.

"No, Embry has broken our laws, he must die."

"But surely there is room for rehabilitation through service to the Volturi?" Caius asked.

"Yes, I agree, Embry will live and serve us along with his son, Ness and Jacob will come with their daughter as well." Aro said smiling.

"But we must send a message." Marcus informed.

"Indeed you are right." Caius agreed.

"Bring Rosalie and Tanya in front." Aro commanded. Demetri and I pulled them both along and wrapped our arms around their heads."

"No! This isn't right they've done nothing wrong!" Mike said still trying to wriggle free of Li and Jay's grasp.

"Right and wrong is simply a matter of perspective, newborn." Aro responded.

"Why should you decide what is right and wrong." He argued still not giving up against Li and Jay. Aro didn't even try to hide his amusement.

"If being powerless is so terribly wrong, then does having power make you right?" Mike asked. Aro laughed.

"Yes, being powerless is so terribly wrong, I've been powerless before, right and wrong only matter if you have the power to enforce them. They might have not broken our laws but their punishment must come. They are causalities for a society that needs them. They might not have broken our laws but they will pay the price for their piece in this."

"Felix, Demetri… do it."

**Hey look a cliffhanger! Yep I did that. I usually avoid them but I let one go. Next chapter will take place literally the seconds following this chapter. Remember folks Reviews make the world go round, since I'm excited for the next chapter I'll probably have it written before the weekend, enough reviews and I'll even post it… if not I guess I'll see you next week. Thanks for the continued support. Remember your high fives, rolls of twenties, knucks, and reviews. Take care, Spike your hair.**


	9. The Day the Demon Awakens

**Disclaimer: Fireproof is back in the writing biznus, still not Stephenie Meyer**

**Disclaimer Deuce: Last week on "Book V: War"**

"Bring Rosalie and Tanya in front."

"No! This isn't right they've done nothing wrong!"

"Right and wrong is simply a matter of perspective, newborn."

"Why should you decide what is right and wrong."

"If being powerless is so terribly wrong, then does having power make you right?"

"Yes, being powerless is so terribly wrong, I've been powerless before, right and wrong only matter if you have the power to enforce them. They might have not broken our laws but their punishment must come. They are causalities for a society that needs them. They might not have broken our laws but they will pay the price for their piece in this."

"Felix, Demetri… do it."

**Mike's POV**

"No! You can't kill them!" I said pulling against the much stronger vampires holding me down. The one on my left laughed and spoke in to my ear.

"And after all this is over… We're going to have ourselves a great Minnesota feast… I heard you've got some family… maybe I'll stop over there." _No! James, Jed, Alex, Kari, and Mom and Dad… No! No!_

"NO!"

**Felix's POV**

"NO!" I turned over my shoulder to see the new vampire 'Mike Iverson" fighting against the grip of Li and Jay. It seemed like he was going to get free.

"Li, Jay! Restrain him!"

"We… can't!" Jay said panicking. _What the hell? They're both younger than him there's no possible way he's stronger than them._ Mike pulled his arms down breaking their hold on him. They both tried to grab him and started throwing punches on his hunched over body. I could see Mike's hands; there was a ball of something. It was bluish white, glowing. _Where did he get that?_ The ball expanded in his hands then turned to a yellowish white, then a Reddish white. _Oh no… he has a power._ I thought too late as he threw his hands out in either direction. The ball of power expanded until it was ten feet in diameter. All I saw was now this white light, almost as bright as the sun glowing in front of me.

By now all the members of the Volturi had stopped what they were doing and stared at the sphere.._. It almost looks like the sphere is moving, being controlled, almost like it was being held in place._ _I don't like this… This is not good… I can feel it._

"**Ironman" Jack Elzam's POV**

I watched as the three vampires where engulfed in the sphere of something.

"What the hell is that?" Tiny asked.

"That would be his power…" Havik answered. _What exactly is his power? What are its limits? _

"How strong really is that power?" I asked Havik hoping he'd slip up and tell me. He just laughed.

"We have no idea… he's the piece of the puzzle we couldn't anticipate."

**Felix's POV**

It had only been seconds since Li, Jay, and Mike were engulfed by the large sphere of power. _Sphere of power? What the hell is that?_ I thought to myself. The sphere got smaller then it went up slightly, then more. I saw someone lifting it. It was shrinking until it was only six feet wide, then as the arms came together the ball shrunk slowly until I saw Mike. _Where the fuck is jay and Li? _He pushed his hands together until it was the size of a basketball. The ball turned in Mike's hands. His eyes turned to me. I saw it, a burning hatred in his eyes, then a dark smile. The ball disappeared as Mike brought his hands together. It was then I realized he wasn't standing on the ground, the sphere made a crater and he was floating above it. _My god, he can fly._

He was literally glowing. There was a slightly visible aura around him, almost as if he harnessed power. He stared at me and Demetri and his arms started shaking in anger, then his whole body. He rolled his shoulders back then threw his body forward and started flying at us. His body parallel to the ground facing me as he moved much faster than I expected possible, Demetri barely had time to drop Rosalie and throw up a block before his body spun around with a round house kick, all without touching the ground. It hit Demetri's upper arm. Even though Demetri blocked it he was sent flying. He rolled and came up to his feet clutching his arm in pain.

"Dodge, don't block!" he yelled at me as Mike flew at me. I immediately dropped Tanya and jumped over his incoming kick. He threw punch and kick simultaneously. It was impossible to try and predict his movements because unlike me he could throw anything at any time since he didn't need to support his weight. I was desperately trying to dodge and run away at the same time but neither were working as well as I hoped, finally I just threw a punch out of desperation which connected with his face. He stopped dead and stared me down as he readjusted his neck.

I didn't even see it coming, it came too fast to anticipate, or even react. He kicked me straight in the stomach I didn't even move my arms, I just took it. I flew backwards clutching my stomach in pain until I was standing in front of the rest of the Volturi. Mike had that same dark smile on his face.

"You still don't understand what my power is do you? I can control energy, weaponize it… like this." He said breathing out as he made a small ball of energy in front of him. He expanded it till it was the size of a beach ball then lifted it over his head. I watched in horror as the energy ball kept expanding; now it was the size of a small car.

"Tell me… If being powerless is so terribly wrong, then does having power make you right?" he said once again asking the same question he asked only minutes before."

"Well… you see… I'm… sorry about saying that…" I could feel Mike's hatred nearly burning holes in Aro.

"Oh so you weren't planning on raising St. Cloud and Minnesota up until now?" Mike asked as he floated higher in the air. Now he simply held the ball of energy above his head with one hand.

"Well…"

"One of your number threatened my very own living family… the family I had to give up because of my vampirism." Mike said calmly. I looked in to his eyes again it was calm and controlled, but at the same time it was rage and chaos.

"Who did this so I can properly punish him?" Mike smirked evilly then looked back over his shoulder where he made a small crater.

"I took care of him." He said.

"Oh… Then what seems to be the problem?" _Aro didn't you read the reports? Tanya and Rosalie were the two most important vampires to him._ I thought.

"Well, you did say you were going to rip the heads off two women who are very important to me." He said shaking. _Aro, please steer this clear._

"Mike… please ask for them to release Edward." Bella called from behind him. I'd almost forgotten her, hiding among the people who couldn't feel anything.

"Shut up, you make me sick Bella." _He didn't call her a bitch? Hmm didn't see that one coming._

"That's right! We've got Edward… now put the big ball of energy down or we'll kill him." Caius said. _Did ANY of them read the reports on him? I guess it makes sense. He was just another vampire before, no need to know that he hates Edward._ He started laughing.

"Good, then when I kill you I won't need to hunt down Edward too."

"You wouldn't." Marcus said confidently.

"He… would…" I said regrettably. I saw out of the corner of my eye someone running. It was one of our guard, Ramon.

"Fool! You think you can run?" Mike yelled angrily. He opened his free and an energy ball formed quickly. Then shot it at Ramon. His head was blown clear off. His neck and body fell to the ground and didn't move again, absent of the head that was no more than particles.

"Alec… Release the Cullens." Aro said quietly.

"But sir… that's dangerous." He responded.

"Less dangerous than this one angry… do it, now!" he said under his breath.

**Tanya's POV**

_What the hell just happened? Why is my face in the grass? Where the hell am I? The War… the Volturi… Bella gave us up. Why am I alive? Who did they kill? I hope Mike is okay… I looked around and saw everyone else getting up the same way… Where's Mike? Where's Mike? Damn it, where the fuck is Mike! _I forced myself to calm down. I breathed deep for a moment. _Where was he last? I moved my vision over to where he was then saw something… almost as if a mini crater. My God what the hell did those bastards do to Mike! _ I stopped short. _Why are the Volturi still here? Why aren't we fighting? _I stopped and turned back the Volturi examining them.

_They're all scared to death… They've got Edward, they've got better warriors, and their scared shitless… Why? Wait… their all looking above us… what's above us? I looked up. Oh… My… God… Mike is flying. When did he learn how to fly? Holy shit is that an energy ball in his hand? _ I thought as I saw what he was holding then it dawned on me exactly what was going on. _Mike Iverson singlehandedly beat the Volturi. Damn that's hot._

"Carlisle, talk with him… certainly we can find a mutually beneficial solution." Aro said not once taking his eyes off Mike. I watched as Edward made his way back to Bella.

"A solution where no more bloodshed… where we can all leave unharmed?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes…"

"Mike, please come down here." Carlisle asked. Mike didn't move, not an inch.

"Mike, please come down… please." I asked.

"You would ask me… you who betrayed me? So now that I have power I'm worth it?" He said angrily. His words stung. I couldn't apologize enough for what I said to him.

"Mike, get your ass down here right now, or I swear I'll come up there and kick your ass myself." I turned to see Rosalie trying to talk him down. Mike laughed.

"You too Rosalie?" He asked.

"Yes… This isn't you Mike; you don't want to hurt anyone."

"This is who I am now… I've become this monster." Mike said, as he said it his body started lowering back to the ground.

"Even you don't believe that bull shit. You know you're better than this, don't make me laugh."

"You've got a funny way of trying to talk a guy down." _God he's hot, I'd like to talk him down. He's literally the most powerful vampire ever… and he was mine. Was… _Rosalie put her hand on his shoulder as he finally landed, still holding on to the ball of energy.

"You can stop this Mike… you don't need to do this."

"It's too late, I've already done it… I've killed three of them." He said still talking to Rosalie. _Three? So the crater… he must have made it._

"They were vampires, blood drinkers… human killers."

"Monsters… Like me…?" Mike asked.

"You're not a monster Mike." Rosalie reassured.

"So I drank the blood of the man who killed me any that's not murder?" Mike said, all the while still holding the ball of energy.

"No… you couldn't stop yourself, you were a newborn, you had no one to help you stop yourself… it couldn't be helped."

"What about you, have you ever drank blood of a human?" Mike asked.

"No… but I have killed men before." Rosalie answered honestly.

"And Carlisle, what about him?"

"His hands are clean… but we're not all as strong as he… but that's no reason to give up."

"These Vampires… they all have red eyes… they've all slaughtered and drank the blood of countless humans… hundreds, maybe thousands, maybe tens of thousands dead because of them."

"Yes." Rosalie answered.

"It is the vampire way."

"Then why don't you do it?"

"We'd rather live among humans than drink their blood."

"Excuse me." A small voice called. We both turned a woman with red hair emerge from the Volturi.

"And you are?"

"My name's Alexis… I've never drank a human's blood… and I'm a member of the Volturi."

"You don't want to kill her do you Mike?" I saw him struggling.

"No… I don't." He said before reaching up with both hands and slowly pushing the giant ball of energy in to a manageable size, then down to a baseball, then pushed his hands together and it disappeared. He was glowing, as if the energy moved back inside of him. He was breathing in and out carefully. With his eyes still straight ahead at the Volturi.

"We can leave… but there is one problem we need to deal with first." Aro said. Mike's hand opened and a ball of energy appeared.

"Please… put that away." Mike laughed.

"Don't you agree that we all want the world how it is? We want the secret to remain secret?"

"Of course Aro."

"Something must be done about the boy's Mother."

"Destiny doesn't pose a problem." Embry responded.

"You believe so, but what assurances do we have?"

"You have none but knowing that she's got something worth hiding."

"If we could have some sort of assurance." Aro said.

"If I came and served the Volturi for one year, would that suffice?" Aro turned and discussed with Marcus and Caius. I saw people talking amongst themselves.

"One year, with the option of continued service if you so choose. In that time you'll serve and help where needed."

"Jasper, Alice, Bella, Edward, your services are welcome, if you so choose." Aro's attention turned back to Michael Iverson.

"I can tell you're struggling to find who you are and where you belong, join us and we'll help give you purpose. You'll be taught how to fight, and serve a higher calling."

"I will take you up on your offer." I turned back to Mike. _No! Why?_

"There is no place for me here…"

"Good… We'll give you a week to month to pack your belongings and be ready to leave. We'll send transport." Mike nodded.

"We await your arrival."

**You might be asking yourself "bra, why's Fireproof updating only three days after he did" well that's because my five reviewers have reviewed and I happened to finish this chapter. Those five reviewers are the only reason. I'd like to thank Brokensofia, Fusedtwilight, Laurazuleta18, Brankel1, and leaa'clearwaterr for their continued support through this book as the five people who review every chapter, thanks. Now for my author-notely duties! Yep, I went there, Mike and Embry are going to leave the Cullens. This chapter was a lot of fun for me to write (which is why it was done so early) Thanks for reading, remember to give high fives, knucks, reviews, rolls of twenty dollar bills, and comments. Catch you on the flip side, Fireproof**


	10. Picking up the Pieces

**Disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer Deuce:**

**Xavier's POV **

**"The Manifestation of Iverson's abilities are encouraging"**

"I fail to see how they are welcome, he held the entire Volturi guard hostage, meaning nobody died."

**"Then your backup plan must proceed as planned."**

"Of course, preparations will start immediately."

**"Assume an alias. Stealing Carlisle Cullen won't work anymore. They'll know it's you."**

"Yes, of course, but I still fail to see how this newborn's abilities are a good thing."

**"Simple… because he will append us." **I had to give pause a moment. I didn't believe it but I would never tell him that. He was the only person in the world who worried me, and I wouldn't anger him.

"I don't see it. I don't see how you're planning on controlling Iverson." Havik said unworried. I heard a deep laugh from.

**"Hah… you aren't afraid to speak your mind." **He laughed and bellowed a laugh.

"I'm here because you pay for my services, one of which is my consultation. I assume you are thick skinned enough to receive criticism."

"Watch your tone." shifter remarked.

**"He's right, controlling Mr. Iverson will not be easy but he is no different from any of you, or any other vampire for that matter."**

"Really? And how is that?" shifter asked.

**"Simple… Just have everything he wants… and give it to him."**

**Embry's POV**

"Sam, at least let me come with you."

"No Embry, Brady was my responsibility. He was always mine you took care of yours."

"What do you mean? My only responsibility was to protect Leah." I said.

"And not die."

"You think that's enough?" I asked.

"Yes, when your child was on the battlefield with you. We both know you couldn't focus completely on the fighting with Ayden there."

"And because you were watching over Ayden and Leah I didn't need to worry about it." Sam reassured me.

"This wasn't your fault Sam, you didn't kill Brady."

"But it was my responsibility! He was mine. I told his mom and dad I'd protect him. I swore to them years ago their baby would come home safe."

"And he did. You made sure everyone came home safe with the newborns, and the Volturi."

"But not the Volturi War… I failed him."

"First of all, he was an adult it was his choice to come and fight beside you."

"You can say whatever you want Embry but it doesn't change anything."

"I'll come with you and break the news to his parents." He put his arm out to stop me.

"No… This is my responsibility." He said before leaving me on the front porch of my mom's house.

"Sam…" I said.

"Don't follow me Embry. This is my cross to bear." I watched with regret as Sam walked away. I didn't say anything. _Proud fool_ I thought.

"You couldn't have changed his mind. He's a stubborn bastard that always has the weight of the world on his shoulders." She had snuck up on me.

"You heard all of that?"

"Yes… all of it, including the part about you watching my back." I shoved my hands deep in to my jean pockets and shrugged my shoulders.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Why? Patrick is telekinetic, and I can take care of myself."

"True… but you're one of us still, and if I didn't keep my eye on you it would have split Sam's attention even more, so I claimed you as one of mine for the fight."

"Ahh… Thanks?" Leah said sideways to me.

"Yeah… Plus you were too busy worrying about Leonard to take care of yourself." I said flat out.

"Oh Bull shit. And you weren't too worried about Ayden?"

"I was, that's why I know you were too. I had Jasper watching my and Mike's backs, Alice watching his, and the rest could take care of themselves."

"All because you don't believe I can't take care of myself?" I finally turned to face her and stared right in to her eye.

"No, because I don't want to think of a world without you in it." I watched her features soften for a moment. Leah said blushing profusely.

"Hey, how did you survive the bite?" She asked quickly trying to change the subject.

"After Patrick bit me I had multiple blood transfusions from Renesmee I guess they protected me."

"Oh… maybe the bite wasn't so bad then?" _If you only knew, Leah. If I could only tell you what the hell your boyfriend did to me, he gave me a death sentence and you'll just sit here and say 'maybe the bite wasn't so bad?' I should tell you how horrible the pain is every time I phase, every time I come out, I should tell you about the constant pain, I should tell you I don't know when I'm going to die, I should tell you everything._

"Yeah, maybe it wasn't." I said biting my tongue to stop myself. _Could I bring myself to tell her?_

"I… should go check on Sam…"

"Yeah." I said and watched her leave. I tried not to check out her ass as she jogged away but failed. _Damn she's hot… Damn I miss her. _

**Leah's POV**

` _That was out of right field… I never expected that, how was I supposed to be prepared for Embry to say something so… so… Embry. Stupid Embry with his Stupid romance and stupid honesty! Oh damn listen to me. _I said clearing my head. I watched from the trees as Sam paced back and forth on Brady's porch. He was working up the courage to knock. I kind of felt bad for him. _He's the guy who broke your heart, left you in pieces._ I didn't move I just watched as he finally exhaled and knocked on the door. The door slowly opened.

"Sam? Why isn't Brady with you?"

"Umm… Well… it's…"

"No... No… where's my baby! Where's my baby Uley!" Brady's mom asked grabbing Sam's shirt. She might have given up a full foot to Sam but it didn't seem that why how Sam was being backed down.

"Maham… he died in the battle."

"No! No… he didn't. you're lying to me Uley!" she said bursting in to tears.

"You told me after he phased you'd take care of him! You told me you'd protect my baby! You lied to me." She said angrily. I felt a lump in my throat.

"I… I… I'm sorry Maham." Sam tried to apologize again.

"Don't Maham me! You swore you'd protect my Brady! My little boy Brady! You let him die! How could you?" I watched as Sam took all of it standing in silence.

"I'm sorry…" He might have broken my heart but deep down I knew it wasn't his fault and watching this was painful.

"You bastard! You swore you'd protect my baby." She said before slapping Sam across the face. Sam's face turned with the impact, but he said nothing.

"Say something you waste of an alpha!"

"You're right…" Sam said. She seemed like she didn't expect Sam to take it and was at a loss for words. _You don't know Sam like I do. Fucking martyr. _She slammed the door on him. I'd give Sam a piece of my mind.

"Sam." I called walking towards him. He turned and looked in to my eyes. I wavered for a moment seeing his expression. It was almost as if hope was being shattered. The look disappeared nearly as fast as it appeared.

"Why didn't you stand up for yourself?" I asked

"Because everything she said was right."

"No it wasn't. I swore I'd protect him."

"You did, you kept him out of the fighting as long as possible but he was an adult it was his decision."

"I am a horrible alpha."

"Just because Embry and Jacob haven't used an alpha command don't make them better, they only had to manage each other and Seth and I, and not for long, you managed ten of us for years."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"What? I'm not. Bye!" she turned and walked away quickly. _Damn I miss her. Get used to it you lost her and there's no going back now._

Felix's POV

"I can't wait until Mike gets here." Ivan said angrily.

"You don't mean you wish to hurt him do you?"

"He killed over half our guard! Of course I mean to kill him."

"There are three obvious problems with that statement."

"And they are?"

"First he kicked Demetri AND myself around, albeit because we weren't prepared, what kind of chance do you think you stand?"

"Well… umm…"

"And secondly he is a guest of the Volturi and his safety is assured as such."

"And thirdly?" Ivan asked with a sneer.

"And thirdly when your greatest competition gives you their strongest weapon you make it your own, you don't destroy it… and if we do not even the Cullen's will stand a chance against us.

Mike's POV

_He's laughing, that jerk is laughing at me! I haven't been a vampire four months and he's laughing at my fighting ability! I will beat him, I'll beat the smug look off his face. _I'd been fighting with Emmett for a while.

"Come on Mike you can do better than that!" he laughed. I gritted my teeth angrily clenched my fists then threw a kick as hard as I could letting all the anger out. He blocked it but rolled away in pain clutching his upper arm. His arm wasn't moving.

"You bastard! You broke my arm!" Emmett yelled. I smirked.

"Good, you deserve it!"

"Deserved it? Fine, I won't hold back this time."

"Good." I said clenching my fist, before Emmett took another step Jasper sprinted in and knocked him down with a straight punch to the jaw.

"Jasper? What the hell, this is between Mike and I." he said before getting up.

"Look at his hand idiot." I looked down at my right hand and it was glowing.

"Unless you want to explain why there's a smoldering hole where your ribcage should be I'd leave, now!" He got to his feet to defend himself.

"That bastard broke my arm."

"And you egged him on." Jasper replied.

"No more than I normally would."

"Yeah but you forget Mike kind of hates your guts." Emmett left in a hurry leaving me with Jasper.

"I don't hate his guts…" I said defensively.

"I know, but Emmett can be thickheaded some times, but he's always loyal."

"I just… I just hate how this all happened." I looked down at my hand and opened it. My hand opened and the glow disappeared from my hand and in to an energy ball. I breathed out slowly before closing my hand softly and the energy disappeared.

"I just feel so used… by them, by Rosalie… by Tanya, by all of them."

"By me?" Jasper asked.

"No… believe it or not you're one of the few I feel I can trust, you protected me during the battle… I didn't slip by me."

"So you can't fight Edward and Emmett because you want to kill them?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know… I sure as hell don't like them."

"How about you train with Alice and I?"

"I couldn't… I… well… I don't know I don't think I can try and hit a girl."

"It'll need to be something you get over."

"yes…" I nodded.

"So you can't fight Esme, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya, Alice… so that leaves myself in Carlisle, wow you're picky."

"Yeah and Carlisle has a day job so it means it's you and me…" I said moving in to a fighting stance. He smiled.

"I look forward to it." Jasper said before putting his arms up and bouncing from front to back leg.

**Leah's POV**

_I need to talk Embry out of joining the Volturi. The stories I heard… He'll never come back. He knows those stories doesn't he? He can't go? That's his choice though isn't it? What about his son? Will he never see him again? The Embry I knew would never make this choice unless there was something he's not telling me. You've changed… what is it? I _stopped at the woods next to Embry's house. _ What do I do? What do I say? _

"Thanks for giving me a place to sleep Mrs. Call, Embry." Sam said as he stepped out on the porch.

"It's no problem. You can take Embry's bed when he's gone… I'm sorry you have to take that horrible couch until then." _That couch is horrible, I know I've had some… wait why the hell is Sam sleeping on Embry's couch? Why is he moving in? What the hell happened with Emily?_

"I promise I'll put together some money for rent, I just need to get back to working security at the night club." Embry's mother shook her head.

"I couldn't take money from you. You protected my baby for years." She said gratefully.

"Mom!" Embry said embarrassedly. I forced myself not to snicker. _Embry, all of him, the most powerful shifter I'd ever seen, nearly equal with the most powerful vampire I've ever seen and his mom was embarrassing him still. Wait… if Sam is putting together money for rent then it wasn't a small fight… _

"Ms. Call I'll find a way to pay, thank you for everything in these hard times."

"Just be there for your baby…" _Of course she'd say that since she couldn't ever have Embry's father around even though Billy tried to be. What the hell happened between Sam and Emily? _I felt my heart move but I forced myself to feel nothing. _No damn it! I still want Embry but I absolutely refuse to want Sam, damn it! No, no, no! _What the hell is going on?

**I'm working on another story completely separate from this one called "Blame Your Fate" it's about Sam and Leah. It's an idea I've had for years and finally wrote the first two chapters, check it out. To my fierce 5 reviewers, you are epic, you know who you are. Thanks for helping motivate me to write. I'm writing faster than I thought I ever would. It seems everyone is trying to control Mike Iverson, a boy only 17 years old and a newborn vampire, will he be able to resist? Will Leah find out what's going on with Sam and Emily? Will she find out about Embry's secret? Find out next time on War (okay so you won't but it's all in the works) remember to review, give knucks, rolls of twenties, and high fives. Take care, Spike your hair.**


	11. Enter Arthur

**Disclaimer: This chapter is brought to you by "sand" it's Everywhere, Get used to it. (that's an Alladin reference if you get it, good for you, if you don't watch it!) (And I'm not Stephenie Meyer)**

**Discliamer Deuce: Simple and clean**

"**Ironman" Jack Elzam's POV**

"Mr. Elzam." I heard on the phone.

"Mr. Green." I responded neutrally.

"So you remember my voice."

"It's unfortunate, yes." I responded callously.

"You treated all your other bosses like this?"

"I knew who all my other bosses were. I trusted my other bosses."

"I suppose I had that coming." Mr. Green said obviously not apologizing.

"Regardless of your feelings for me I have a new recruit for you to train."

"I have my team." I said defiantly.

"That's good Mr. Elzam because he won't be for your team. He's just to receive vampiric combat training from you, also any intel necessary for killing Vampires."

"You said he won't be joining our team, that information is classified." I stated.

"Yeah well He's going to start his own team." I didn't like the sound of this.

"I don't agree with this." I said flat out.

"Well fortunately for me whether you agree with it or not really doesn't matter."

"And why is that?"

"Because I control your funding and I decide that you will do this dance or your whole division will be shut down." I weighed my options. I didn't like it but had no other choice, our division had to continue.

"I'll do it."

"Good, he'll be there later today." I hung up and groaned.

"What is it Davis?" Williams asked.

"Don't call me that, Red." I responded harshly.

"What? I like it more than Jack."

"Davis Johnson died, Jack Elzam is who I am, and who I'll always be."

"It isn't you." She argued.

"It has to be. It is how I will right the world."

"So you alone will right the world." She sneered.

"I'd be a fool to think I can do it alone. I need all your help."

"So you're going to keep acting like someone you're not?" I shook my head.

"No… over time I've become Jack Elzam."

"Aren't you afraid that you'll lose who you really are?"

"Who I am is who I am. My hair color, my face doesn't change who I am, just what people perceive me as, I was German before my hair was long and blonde. Stop looking in to the past to find someone who died. Davis Johnson is just an alias now. I am Jack Elzam." I think I got through to her to her but it was what happened next that stopped me. She reached out and gently grabbed my arm.

"If you need to talk about it, I'm here… I might be the only one who understands." I nodded.

"Thank you Private Williams." I said formally. Her arm moved from my like she was scorned. I had a professional appearance to keep up. I was her commanding officer; I couldn't have a relationship with her. I watched her leave and White walked in checking out her ass as she passed. After the door closed he finally spoke.

"Damn… I want to tap that." I snorted.

"Go right ahead, I'm not stopping you." He smiled.

"Yeah and I haven't figured out why that is."

"She's my subordinate White, you understand why I shouldn't." I said. I swore to myself. _Shouldn't… I should have said can't… no way he'll miss that he's trained to well._

"Shouldn't? My my, commander, is that a hint of desire."

"Whatever will get you to shut up."

"Is there anything else you need Commander?" he said returning to a serious tone.

"Yes in fact. We have an unwelcome guest coming to us later today."

"Shall I take care of him?" He asked not understanding my meaning.

"No, he was sent by Langley. We need to play nice… We're supposed to teach him everything we know about vampires… he's going to head up another division."

"I see… Why does it make you suspicious?"

"My… financial backer in the government is threatening to close down our unit if I don't help him."

"Why?" White asked.

"My guess is that I took too much control in the recruiting. Each of you has loyalties to our job, but all of you also have a moral code to follow. I couldn't let this team exist if we weren't more loyal to doing what's right as appose to what we're told to do."

"So you think this 'Arthur' is loyal to them?"

"It's only a guess, but yes that's what I think."

"So what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't get anything he's not supposed to…" White nodded.

"Send Schmidt over, I need him to pack up the Zealot and all its parts. I don't want Arthur seeing it if it can be avoided." White nodded.

**Leah's POV**

_What the hell am I even doing here? I need to know what the hell is going on. I can't believe I've waited a week to do this. Why? _I couldn't come up with an answer but I knew I needed to have one. I knocked on the door. I heard a loud cry. _How long has it been since I have seen Emily? _It's been a long time, since before her baby was born. I heard Emily coming and then the door slowly open. I barely recognized her. It appeared she never lost the weight from birth and looked like there were bags under her eyes. Her face looked dry like she was recently crying and it was quite honestly hard to look at her as the best friend from my childhood. I didn't say anything at first.

"Leah! It's so good to see you." She said almost reanimating herself. It looked like she'd aged five years in one. I hugged her.

"Emily… you look like hell." She smiled a weak smile.

"Thanks Leah… Damn you look good, I bet all the guys are checking you out." I grinned.

"Yes, I've noticed." I smiled. _Damn right they do. _I thought about the looks some of the single wolves gave me, the looks Embry gave me. _He looked at you that way when you were pregnant too. I know. _I thought back to myself and blushed.

"Where's the kid and Sam?" I asked faking a look in the house.

"Oh… Sam… he's not here. And my princess is at daycare." _Why do I need to know so badly?_

"I know Sam is living at Embry's… what happened?"

"He moved in at the Call's?" she asked before bursting in to tears. _She didn't know? What the hell is going on? He tells her everything! _She fell in to my arms and sobbed in to my shoulder awkwardly. This would have never been awkward before Emily took my ex, but now I wanted to push her away but didn't. I swallowed hard and waited while she continued to whine.

"It's all my fault!" she moaned between gasps of air.

"If I wouldn't have made him choose between me and fighting the war… I just… never… thought… he'd… pick… the… war… over… me!" she said heaving for air between each word. _Pathetic._ I wanted to scream at her. She gave him a stalemate?_ She always was selfish._

"You tried to make him stay home by saying he's not welcome if he left?" I asked again trying to get bearings.

"Yes… I thought he wouldn't go." _Emily… you really don't know Sam… you know this hallowed out version of him. The one you can bend to your will… You don't know Sam at all._

"When he came back from the war I expected him to come back to me begging for forgiveness… I might have even gave it to him, but… but…. He hasn't." _Come to think of it he wasn't complaining about missing Emily the entire time. What the hell is going on. What am I supposed to say? 'I'm sorry this happened to you? I'm not. Any better ideas?_

"I'm sorry this happened to you." I said attempting to sound as honest as possible. She laughed.

"Really Leah? That's the best you could muster. Come on you think I'm stupid? I know exactly how you feel, and it tears me up inside that I did that to you."

"Obviously not that much because you still did it to him, My God you fucking bore my ex's child!"

"I'm sorry Leah." I put my finger up.

"Bullshit! Don't lie, you're not sorry. You're not sorry at all." I finally screamed."

"Leah."

"No, don't even try Emily, for all these years I've taken your bullshit but not anymore. Stop trying to act like you're sorry, you're not sorry that it happened. You're so fucking happy in MY happily ever after. "I couldn't stop myself and before I knew it my hand had slapped her. I stopped myself and looked down at my hand.

"Leah..." Emily said quietly.

"You stole my life Emily…" I said and turned around and walked away. _You're really over him aren't you? Shut up bitch. _I told myself as I left my cousin with a warm cheek from the slap.

**Mike's POV**

"Darn Jasper! I want to see my family!" I roared. He smiled.

"I know you do but you can't… you're leaving… and even if you weren't we still don't know if you can resist the blood."

"I know but… I miss Mom and Dad… I miss James." I said honestly.

"I know Mike… but you know why you can't see them."

"All they're all suffering because of me." I said sadly.

"I love them… I miss them… They're everything to me." I said honestly almost begging Jasper to let me see them.

"I know they are Michael." He said calmly. I felt an unnatural calm but couldn't get rid of the pit in my stomach.

"I didn't have friends, I had my family. I got excited when my brothers came back. I might have missed friends I never had, but I always knew my family was always there. They'd stand behind me no matter what, and now you're telling me I have to leave them behind?" I saw him struggle.

"You don't get it. How Bella obnoxiously says she needs Edward or she doesn't know what she is, and all that annoying crap?" Jasper laughed again.

"Yeah."

"That's how it is with my family, they've been my only validation, my only friends, the only people in the world who have never, and will never betray me."

"I haven't betrayed you."

"Yet…" I finished his sentence.

"And why do you believe I will?"

"Every friend I've ever had turned their backs on me, both women I had feelings for were using me… everyone, except my family."

"I don't think Tanya was using you."

"Well then she was being used by Rosalie… I'm not her first choice, she'd still take Edward." Jasper momentarily shook his head and muttered something.

"What Jasper?" I said interested.

"Nothing, it's between you and Tanya." He responded.

"I will find a way to help you Mike… I promise."

"**Ironman" Jack Elzam's POV**

_Now I get to meet this guy._ _Get to? You make it sound like you're looking forward to it. _I wasn't He walked in the door like he owned it. I could tell he was strong and in good shape by how he walked.

"So you're this 'amazing' Jack Elzam huh? You just look like a guy past his prime to me. I put my arm out to stop Briggs from stepping forward.

"Wow, you need to keep your dogs in line, I'd have them neutered in no time. I can't believe you'd pick these five nobodies instead of someone who could have really helped you five Vampires."

"Nobodies?" I heard White laugh. Coming out from the next room.

"Yeah nobodies… why the hell would he want the 'second best' sniper in the world when he could have the first?" I was watching my team get angrier by the minute. _At least they'll stand together._ I smiled.

"What are you smiling at old man?" He taunted. I laughed at him.

"I'm not even thirty." I responded.

"I know… but this is a young man's game. That's probably why they didn't recruit you for their Vampire division, you'd be too old to be useful." I could take his barrage of insults about my age but apparently my team couldn't.

"How about this Arthur… You and I settle this in a little fight?" he laughed.

"You keep up with me old man?" he laughed.

"Then you shouldn't have a problem with this old man right?"

"Fine." He said removing his jacket, then his shirt. Yeah he was in good shape. He stretched his waist back and forth. He rolled his shoulder back. I sighed and followed his lead taking off my sweatshirt. I left my sleeveless undershirt on. They didn't need to see all my scars from my decade of service. Unlike his body, I didn't look like I could be a model. I had marks, and lines from surgeries past. He moved back and forth lightly on the balls of his feet. He was taller than me, and by the way he was moving… it looked like he was also faster. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that he was stronger than me too. I knew I'd have a hard time beating him. I would need to wait for an opening.

We said nothing but he turned to check Lisa Williams out. I took the opportunity and threw a front kick as fast and hard as I could he stumbled backwards. He was in his ready stance.

"What the fuck was that?"

"You expect Vampires to wait for you to be ready? If you can't keep up take your ball and go home." I taunted hoping to make him angry. He charged at me with a hooking punch I ducked under it getting under his arm. I He threw his foot at me. The hook was a bait and I took it. I took his foot and didn't let go. I spun my body weight and dropped hoping to disorient him as I set up for an ankle lock. Before I could I felt the spit get kicked out of my mouth by his other foot. Before he could land another I rolled out and stood back up to face him.

He wasn't making mistakes… he was really that good at fighting pretty soon I realized he wasn't aiming for a target… he was hitting my blocks trying to soften me up. I'd lose eventually and we both knew that. I took a sweeping hook punch. He spun and put me in a sleeper hold. _Perfect. Now it's the time to show him the other rule about fighting vampires… there's no such thing as off limits. _I pulled the heel of my foot up in to him and he groaned in pain. He bent over. I drove my elbow in to his solar plexus then my feet in to his toes then threw an elbow to his throat. He fell over. I climbed on top of him immediately and grabbed his throat with one hand and pulled my other arm back to punch him in the face.

"I won."

"You fought dirty."

"It's called surviving, I survived, and you died. I won." I saw it in his eyes he was just starting to understand.

"This your first lesson?"

"Yes, there's no such thing as dirty fighting against a vampire… everything is permitted.

**Assassin's Creed reference… but then again I'm betting no one who reads this has played it… cept maaaaaybe Fusedtwilight. Anyway, Thanks for the continued support from my favorite five reviewers, you're the best. Hope you liked this chapter… Arthur is going to be a big character in the last book… I'm getting to the point where I realize the last book is going to be CRAZY LONG, like twice as long as anything I've written so far maybe…. Well I look forward to writing it… here's a hint… Arthur's going to pick up a friend named Gavin… Well and Lance. Thanks for reading, remember to review, high five, give rolls of twenties, knucks, and take care… Spike your hair.**


	12. Mistakes of the past

**Disclaimer: Whens the last time Stephenie Meyer put out a twilight book? three years ago? Really? Wow I'd eat my fingers if I didn't put out a book in that long.**

**Disclaimer Deuce: I've been told I update too fast by multiple people but I think my loyal reviewers disagree, don't you?**

**Arthur's POV**

"I want you with me Elzam."

"Oh, this old man is good enough for you now?"

"You're a far better leader than I am." I said honestly.

"You might not be a good speaker, but you'll be fine as long as you lead by example."

"Become a Vampire with me, we can lead together."

"I have my own team for our own purpose."

"Yes… Mr. Green believes you might be hard to control." I shrugged.

"I've been around long enough to realize you need to question authority."

"What if that authority sees all the moving pieces and you don't? There are reasons for having leaders."

"I guess that's where we'll disagree Arthur."

"Such an Idealist… who would have thought you were a black ops guy." He taunted.

"What were you part of anyway?" I asked honestly.

"I was part of the 19th division Hatchet." he thought for a moment…

"Wait… isn't that a wet team?" I smiled

"Yes it was. I did what most people didn't have the stomach for but everyone finds it necessary. Everyone wants to say torture is wrong until we need answers… then months later they'll question us for doing what is necessary."

"While I agree with you that torture does have its place and that sometimes we're forced to do unpleasant tasks… I disagree that we should just listen to our commanding officers."

"Well I guess that's where we'll part ways in this discussion." I lamented.

"Speaking of parting ways… I've got two people I'd like to interview for my squad and I was hoping you could help me." Explained.

"I would need to meet them." Elzam said.

"Yes, they're at Fort Carlson in Colorado. We leave in an hour if you'll join me." I explained. Elzam walked over to Briggs.

"Briggs, Lisa is administrator in charge while I'm gone, everything will go as it has, I expect everyone to be at Guy's weapon class in the morning and your wrestling class in the afternoon. Also make sure Nate gets extra time on his project." Briggs nodded. _What's Nate's project?_

**Leah's POV**

"You've been spending a lot of time with your exes" Patrick stated.

"Embry is going to leave then he'll be gone."

"You heard what they said… a one year tour."

"They might have said that but it won't be. Once they have their hands on him they won't let go."

"And is that such a bad thing? He'll never annoy you again."

"He was also my only friend." I defended. Patrick wrapped his cold arms around me and I sighed.

"I'm here for you now. You'll be fine."

"If this is goodbye… I need to say goodbye to him."

"I don't see why… I don't like it. You shouldn't go."

"Of course you don't." I said pulling myself out of his grasp.

"He's not worth your time you shouldn't."

"He's worth this much time damn it, I'm doing it!" He growled at me.

"No I'm not talking to you when you get like this Patrick, I'll see you in a week."

"What about our son? You're just going to forget about him?"

"You can have some more bonding time with him, or he can come with me whichever he want."

"You still have feelings for him."

"No I don't" I said crossing my arms.

"I don't want you seeing him." I said forcefully.

"Well I don't care." I said honestly. _I'm going to do what I want._

"You already cheated on your ex with him once! What the hell should convince me you won't again."

"You know what Patrick? Just shut up I'll talk to you later."

"When?"

"Whenever I damn feel like it."

"**Ironman" Jack Elzam's POV**

_Why am I doing this again? It's important to know the competition. Is that what he is?_ The helicopter was turning off behind us and two men stood in front of us.

"So this is the guy who kicked you ass?" one of them asked. He had medium length brown hair, brown eyes, and was taller than Arthur by nearly three inches. He also was more physically imposing. He wasn't special forces, he would stick out too much.

"He is."

"He looks old." I laughed.

"Shut up Gavin." I turned my eyes to Arthur.

"No wonder you picked them, their just like you… overconfident and ignorant to the point of danger." He stepped towards me quickly. _I really don't want to play around._ I dropped my weight and scissored his legs with my and turned my body twisting his leg with me. He was tapping in pain by the time his back hit the ground.

"Say you were wrong Gavin." I twisted further.

"Alright! Alright, you're better than you look." I released him and got up quickly. He was cumbersome to get up right away. I turned to see out of the corner of my eyes to see a man with black hair. I got a closer look his hair was in small curls, he had a serious look on his face. He gave up a couple of inches to Arthur but he seemed more focused than either of them.

"Whose he?" I asked.

"Lance." Arthur said not giving a last name again. I looked him in the eye and he returned the look.

"Seal?" I asked.

"Green Beret." He answered, showing neither pride nor shame. _He's good. _I turned back to Arthur.

"You'll need more than three you should know."

"Of course I plan to train more starting with Lance, Gavin, and myself." I nodded. Something didn't sit right with me about all of this.

**Leah's POV**

_I'll just call Embry to talk to him, meet him at his house. _I dialed his cell phone number. It went straight to voicemail. _He always picks up… maybe he's at his house and turned it off. _ I dialed his home phone and it rang through.

"Hello Call residence." _I recognize that voice._

"Sam?"

"Leah?"

"Where's Embry?" I said attempting to skip all the awkwardness possible.

"He left. He's on his flight back to Minnesota." _Damn it. That's why he didn't answer his phone he's on a plane. _There was an awkward silence on either end of the line.

"It was nice talking to you Sam… Bye" I said quickly hanging up. _If only I could get away with doing that in person._ _Embry can't leave… he might never come back._ And then I realized how much that really scared me. _I need to stop him somehow._

**Mike's POV**

I struck for Jasper, he blocked my punch then backhanded the side of my face. I took a wild which he followed through and hip tossed me on to the ground.

"You see that Michael?" I tried to jump back up to my feet but he pushed my shoulders back down.

"Yeah I did." I said angrily.

"It's victory by frustration." I started to relax and he let me up.

"Most vampires have a short temper, most are easy to set off, and an angry fighter is a sloppy one." I nodded.

"So you needed to frustrate me to beat me?" I asked.

"Oh no… I could have easily beaten you without frustrating you. I'm just trying to make a point." I threw a fast punch but Jasper was faster. He glided across the ground as if his feet never touched he slid smooth as glass and His arm extended so naturally so fast I could see it but not act in time I put my arm but his fist connected with my jaw before I could block.

"How do you move so smoothly?" I asked partially in awe.

"If you want to learn you will, once you control your body completely." I saw Rosalie out of the corner of my eye.

"I think I'll go for a walk." I said to Jasper walking away from Rosalie.

**Jasper's POV**

I watched Mike walk away. _Training every minute of every day until he leaves for the Volturi won't prepare him for Felix. _

"He still won't talk to me?" Rosalie asked stirring me from my thoughts.

"Do you blame him?" I asked her. She seemed hurt that I took his side.

"So what, I misled him I apologized to him." I shook my head.

"Rosalie you never went through the shit he went through in high school."

"So you have pity for him?"

"No, I empathize with him. I try to understand what he is going through. You just say deal with it. Maybe he should, but every vampire he's trusted has betrayed him, and worst of all the only people he really can trust he's being held from seeing."

"You know we can't let him see his family."

"I never said we should."

"You just said everyone he trusts we're keeping from him."

"Yes indeed I did, but you miss the point Rose, It doesn't matter that we're protecting his family from him. We all lied to him. Some of us betrayed him… Some of us led him on. He can't trust any of us."

"You're talking about me. Are you trying to make me feel guilty for staying with Emmett?" My anger flared up only for a moment then I doused it.

"No you self absorbed bitch. I'm telling you to back the fuck off because you fucked this child's life and you don't seem to see it!"

"You can feel how much he means to me." She said.

"Yes I can… But he can't. He can only see what he sees with his eyes, you choosing Emmett over him. He's just leftovers to you, and to Tanya."

"Tanya doesn't feel that way either, and you know that!"

"You're missing the point. Even though I know Tanya loves him he doesn't know it. He doesn't believe she'd wait around a century for him like she did for Edward."

"But she would."

"I know she would." I answered honestly.

"We'll clean this all up when he comes back from duty with the Volturi in a year." Rosalie conceded. I laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?"

"We've betrayed him, we've broken his heart, and we told him he can never see his family again. What makes you believe Michael Iverson is ever coming back from the Volturi?"

**Thanks for reading. The final chapter of the book is coming next week. I start a new job tomorrow so HOPEFULLY I'll have less time to write. (I know that sounds horrible but I gotta pay the bills some how) Thanks for the continued support, Remember to review, give rolls of twenty dollar bills, High fives, knucks, and comments. I'm out. Fireproof. **


	13. Yesterdays

**Disclaimer: So ironically this book is called War, but it's only the first of 3 wars in my Series… now you get to try and figure out when the other two are… oh and I'm still not Stephenie Meyer**

**Disclaimer Deuce: "Regardless of warning the future doesn't scare me at all"**

**Embry's POV**

_Why the hell am I going to see Destiny on her wedding day? You're a sick fuck who wants to screw with her head one last time. _I wanted to think there was more to it than that but I wasn't sure anymore. I was bringing our child Ayden. It would be the last time she ever saw him and I figured it wouldn't matter what day it was as long as she got to see him. _You could have picked any other day. _I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't want to make a scene. I wasn't a saint, but at least I was doing some good. _That's what you're telling yourself? You're doing this to get back at her for leaving you. Is that so bad? She got her happily ever after and I'm dying from a poison I got protecting her, and more over I sacrificed what little is left of my life to make sure she and our son have that life to experience._

I looked over at Ayden sleeping against my arm. _He's aged so fast… He already looks like he's two years old, acts like he's 10, and he's only months old. _I knew I made the right choice coming. I sighed reluctantly as I threw on my suit coat. I was going to a wedding after all I needed to look like it. I sighed. _At least Alice made me look good. _

"Ayden could you wait here?" Ayden nodded before yawning. We were in the middle of a wooded area but no man or animal could pose a threat to Ayden. I jogged across the wooded area to the church. Yes I was hiding our child in the woods behind the church they're holding the wedding. I jogged at a slow pace not to mess up my suit, it was painstaking to run the mile in over ten minutes. I walked out and looked at all the cars. I checked my cell phone. _The service should be getting done now._ I wasn't going to interrupt the wedding, just after it… _I'm not heartless. _I snickered at my own thought. I stood on the outside and I heard the doors open. I looked as two men in suits opened the door and smiled at me. _That's not Nick, Carter, or Sam…_ I said naming her brothers. I saw the happy couple thanking the people that they came. I felt sick to my stomach watching her holding his hand in her white wedding dress.

_Why the hell did I come here? _I thought as I leaned away from the door._ If they walk by and don't see me I'll forget this whole thing. _All the guests piled out of the Church I leaned against the church and crossed my arms. They greeted everyone and thanked everyone. She was blushing. _Guess they missed me._ I watched as Fate spoke quietly to Destiny, Her eyes shot to me. _I guess it's harder to hide when you're six nine. _I saw her face turn red for a whole new reason. I said nothing as she parted the people and came up to me.

"What the hell are you doing here!" She screamed. I looked around at the crowd who was very interested in this. Fate came by quickly and took a swing at me. I caught his fist and squeezed. He yelled in pain.

"Remember what happened last time you took a swing at me? I broke your nose." I watched as Nick, Carter, and someone I assumed was Sam made their way over here, then her father Mitch. _He's always been more reasonable and even tempered._

"Embry what the hell are you doing here." Mitch asked. I shrugged.

"I figured it'd be nice for Destiny to see her son one last time." Mitch gave me a look obviously disapproving.

"And you couldn't pick another day?" Destiny asked obviously angry.

"Now now D, I think that's hardly fair. I had to plan a flight in and out, I had to travel across the country and now you're getting picky?" I said humorously but no one was laughing. Everyone looked angry.

"I can leave if you'd like, but you might not get another chance to see Ayden again." She flinched then turned back to Fate.

"I'm sorry Fate, I need to see my baby." He nodded. She untied her dress shortening it significantly.

"Where's your car?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I flew out, no car… besides people can follow me in a car, they can't follow me on foot. I extended my hand. She knew exactly what I meant. She nodded and took my hand. I lifted her in to my arms and pulled her close to secure her to me.

"You really think we're going to let you run off with our sister at her own wedding?" Nick asked. I shrugged.

"I wasn't aware you could stop me." I turned around and took two steps prep then took two steps on the wall and jumped backwards as hard as I could flipping with Destiny in my arms. I landed on my feet behind the crowd of people.

"Don't worry Fate, I'll bring her back in one piece." I snickered before turning and running to throw them off.

"You didn't need to provoke him, or any of them." Destiny said calmly.

"I know, but it was fun."

"What do you mean I might never get to see Ayden again?" she said worried.

"Well it's hard to know… it's a long story." I said expecting to say nothing.

"I want to know what's going on." She stared in to my eyes… those beautiful green eyes… I couldn't deny her the answers.

"You should have stayed with me." I said trying to dismiss her again.

"You know you couldn't… You would have had to give up everything to be with me." I shook my head.

"You always expected that there was something I wanted more than you… but you're wrong…"

"What do you mean I'm wrong?" she said looking up at me.

"It's nothing." I said jogging carefully to avoid any sticks that would ruin her dress.

"No what is it?" She asked. I shook my head.

"You just don't understand." I said shaking my head still

"What? What don't I understand?"

"Telling you is a bad idea." I said carefully ducking under a branch.

"Tell me damn it!" I sighed and breathed slowly.

"I'm dying." I said quietly.

"What do you mean you're dying?" she asked.

"I never fully recovered from the bite…" I said drifting off.

"The bite you got protecting me?" she asked as if confirming her suspicions.

"Yes, that bite… If I keep phasing I'm shortening my life. If I were to stop completely I might be able to live a normal life…" I said.

"What do you mean might?"

"They don't know, I might die if I stop phasing, I might become a vampire… I might have no effect." I shrugged. And we were at the opening. I set down Destiny and scanned the trees for Ayden. I spotted him in a tree.

"Ayden come down here." I called up to him.

"No!" he called out defiantly.

"He can already climb trees?"

"Loves it." I said before pulling off my suit jacket. I sighed.

"Alice is going to kill you for making me come up there and get you."

"No she won't she loves me too much." I saw Destiny beaming with pride.

"Who said kids with brains were good?" I asked before jumping up to a branch and climbing up the tree by the trunk. I found him and he jumped to the next tree I finally caught him and pulled him down with me. I came down and looked up at Destiny as I held tightly on to Ayden. _She really is gorgeous. _

"Wow he's grown so much!" she said first addressing me. Ayden wriggled out of my grip. She turned her attention to him.

"I don't know if you remember me but I'm your mother." He nodded crossing his arms.

"I remember you. Dad did you really bring me all this way to see her?" I saw the hurt in her eyes I turned back to Ayden so I wouldn't be looking in to her pain filled eyes when she asked me for a reason.

"Ayden, that's not very nice she's your mother."

"She left us. You protected her and she wasn't even there!" I stood silently.

"She's no mother of mine." Ayden said to her face. Destiny looked on the verge of tears.

"It's not that simple dear." She said strongly.

"So because it was complicated you gave up me? You gave up Embry because this was 'easier' and that should make it alright?" Ayden said yelling.

"It's not like that! I love Fate."

"So I was just a mistake?" Ayden yelled.

"No! Of course not!" I grabbed Destiny.

"I didn't mean this to happen let's go." I said. She pulled away.

"NO! I deserve this." I stopped pulling.

"It's your fault daddy has to leave me! He left to protect you! And how do you thank him? You marry someone else?"

"It's best for everyone this way." She defended feebly.

"You mean it's best for you! Easiest for you… Forget about me, and move on with your life until I'm nothing more than an unpleasant memory." Ayden said angrily.

"It's not like that!"

"It's exactly like that and you know it!"

"I'd be with you, if I could but we can't, I'm not like you, I'll die when I grow old, you won't, Embry will… Embry will…" she said turning to me. The words caught in her throat. _Don't tell him I'm dying. _I stared at her.

"Embry… will make sure you're taken care of." She said.

"I don't want to talk to her, let's go home." Ayden said before leaving.

"I love you Ayden." She said quietly crying. I pulled her close and picked her up. Ayden was long gone and I couldn't catch him unless he wanted to be caught so I started heading back to her wedding.

"So the only thing you know for sure is if you stay a wolf you're slowly killing yourself?" she said I could hear the beginnings of tears. I thought about stopping her but didn't.

"Yes."

"You need to stop! You need to stop being a wolf, don't die live! We can be together." I laughed ironically.

"Look at what you're wearing Destiny… Your path in life is chosen… it'd be too difficult for you to change your mind and run off with me… and that's why we broke up in the first place isn't it?"

"Well… please stop phasing." I shook my head.

"I can't."

"Why? Why can't you!" I finally just yelled it.

"It's because of you Destiny! They wanted to kill you or turn you in to a vampire for knowing… I.. I said I'd join them for a year if you would stay safe." I could hear her gulp.

"Why would you do that?" I laughed.

"Because I love you, and no matter how stupid that makes me… it doesn't change it."

"But after the year is up you can come back… I can see you and Ayden." I shook my head again.

"No… The Volturi have a kind of… emotion control… after I'm there for a year it's quite possible I won't want to come back, even if I really do… and Xavier is still at large, you need to stay away from me, be happy." I tried to change the subject.

"Let's get you cleaned up and back to your wedding. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself up to me kissing me. I didn't know how to react at first but responded kissing her back. She pulled away out of breath.

"I love you Embry… In another life… We could have lived happily ever after."

"There is no other life. There is only here and now. Sacrifices must be made, and if they aren't people are left behind, don't say 'in another life' it's just saying you've got regrets. I don't regret anything I've done. Not saving your life, and definitely not our child." I said.

"You know I love you Embry." I laughed as I jogged back to the church."

"And I love you Destiny… but sometimes love isn't enough."

_Goodbye naivety._

"**Ironman" Jack Elzam's POV**

I was ordered by Mr. Green to be here, but I didn't even know why. I looked in the other room and I saw why I was. Strapped down to three beds were Arthur, Lance, and Gavin. They were screaming in pain each of them. Pulling furiously against the straps they couldn't break. Each were leather and chains. I knew someone else was here but I couldn't see them.

"Enjoying the show Elzam?" A voice asked. I recognized it.

"Green, why did you bring me here?"

"You need to understand Vampires better."

"So you turned our men in to them?" I asked trying to ignore the blood curling screams coming from three men, among them none were weak.

"They all knew what they volunteered for."

"So you will use them?"

"You're damn right I'll use them! We can't stop an entire species of Monsters with six fucking people!" Mr. Green yelled losing his temper.

The screaming stopped for a moment and they fell silent. Both of us turned back to watch the vampires. And in an instant their bonds were broken, like they were paper thin. All three of them flew from their beds in to animals now in the room. They descended and bite down on them. I watched a vampiric feeding frenzy. It was disgusting… it made my skin crawl. I think I was starting to understand Vampires better… even if this would give me more nightmares than I already had.

**Embry's POV**

_All of this… I may never see again. _I took a deep breath and inhaled the cool Minnesota air. _It's what I gave up to protect my boy… my everything. It's better this way. I don't belong here, I don't belong anywhere really. I intrude on Leah and Patrick, Destiny and Fate. At least I can give Ayden the opportunity to live. This way they don't need to know I was dying all along. They can live out their lives without worrying about the timer on mine. _I felt a lump in my throat. _Saying goodbye to mom was the hardest part so far. _Being a member of the Volturi couldn't be that bad. After all everyone else looked like they were happy to be a member of the Volturi. Maybe I too would enjoy it. _More than watching your child grow up? Of course not._ _Ayden… please grow up to be a good man. _

_ Mike wasn't a good fighter but he had IT. I don't know how to describe it but he seemed to learn fast, and understand EVERYTHING about fighting. It's natural to him even if he doesn't know it yet he seems to understand it._

I watched from my room as Jasper relentlessly attacked Mike. It didn't matter how long he practiced, or hard, in one month his basic combat skills would not be up to the level of the professional killers the Volturi employed.

I sighed heavily. _It wasn't fair the Mike was made a vampire, that he had to fight in a war for a cause he must not have believed in AND single handedly won the war. The weight of the world must be hard on him. Everyone else chose this life…_

_ Goodbye freedom._

**Mike's POV**

_They didn't try to stop me, neither one of them. I didn't want to leave everything I've ever known but I don't belong with the Cullens. It's obvious. I have feelings for someone who's been married for decades. She led me on and I guess I can only be called a fool for following. Tanya is still trying to get rid of me. She didn't try to stop me… I can see why. I was a fool to think she ever saw something in me_.

I clenched my fists and felt energy in them. I calmed myself and the energy disappeared. I still couldn't control it. I couldn't summon energy when I was calm, and I couldn't use it effectively. I couldn't charge it in to a larger ball of energy… I couldn't do any of the things I did when the Volturi came to fight us.

_Embry shouldn't be going with me. _I thought to myself. _He belongs here… He has a son to watch over now. I wish I could have stopped him from coming but the Volturi wanted him._ I'm not so unselfish enough to try and tell myself I wanted him to stay. This whole new life scares me, at least with my friend I will have someone to go through it with. I sighed heavily. _Did I do the right thing? Should I be leaving? I have nowhere to stay. I would have gladly stayed here if either of them tried to stop me… I still would. I wouldn't go to Volterra if I had one good reason to stay. _

_Goodbye deception._

**Embry's POV**

I sat in my car. It was a good place to think and be alone even though it was a far too expensive thinking spot. I heard a sound then heard someone sliding in the open window. The scent hit me and I knew exactly who it was.

"Leah?" I asked more to see why she was her then to confirm it was her.

"Don't go Embry." Was all she said.

"I need to. I have something I need to protect."

"What, Destiny? That skank that left you?"

"You left me too, but that's not the point. I need to protect Ayden."

"And how are you going to protect Ayden from the other side of the world?"

"Nothing but the Volturi pose a real threat to us. If I'm there it assures that he can live peacefully."

"So that's your plan?" she said shocked.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Even though it's quite possible you may never come back."

"I've only signed up for one year." I reminded her.

"You know you'll be there longer than that."

"Probably but I'd give anything to protect Ayden."

"And what about your life Embry?" She said arguing for me. I shrugged.

"I've gotten to experience things that many people only dream of. I've been able to be strong enough to defend myself, I can pretty near fly, I can jump and do just about anything I put my mind to… If this is how my life ends I want to end it protecting the people I love."

"You're going to give up on life?" I started snickering.

"Of course I'm not going to give up… But maybe a life of servitude to keeping super natural beings in check isn't so bad."

"You'll never have the freedom to do anything!" she yelled at me. I kept my eyes forward as we sat in my car. I admired the car.

"I'll have freedoms the longer I work with them."

"But… But… you'll…"

"It might be that bad." I said honestly. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye but didn't react. Then I felt hands, she grabbed either side of my face and turned it in to hers. Without a second thought I kissed her back. Soon she was on my lap. I ran my hands up and down her sides as she ran her fingers through my hair. I wrapped my left hand around her and started running my fingers through her hair and finally we came apart just far enough that we could breathe. I inhaled her welcome scent. I retraced her body with my fingers, refamiliarizing myself with her.

"You always were always much too good at that." She groaned.

"You never complained before." I snickered in to her neck. _What the hell are you doing? She's got a boyfriend! If I have something to come back to maybe I can make myself come back._ I thought before continuing to kiss her neck.

**Jasper's POV**

"Mike?" I called before stepping in to the room.

"I'm leaving… I may never come back… I never got to say goodbye to James. I'll never get to see him graduate from high school, he had a dream of playing with Phantom Regiment… and now I'll never see if he makes it." He said more talking to himself. I thought about it for a moment.

"I might be able to help you… but you'll need to promise to be very careful… and work with me." I nodded. Alice walked up next to Jasper.

"We want to help you see your brother one last time… if Jasper keeps you calm and we both hold you back I think we can help you say goodbye."

**Embry's POV**

I woke up with pain in my neck. _Why the hell am I sleeping in my car?_ I heard a soft murmur and felt movement. I looked down and saw Leah curled up next to me. I tried to adjust my neck gently not to wake her. I failed as my neck cracked loudly. She curled up quickly then looked up and saw me.

"That was… unexpected." She said.

"It was good I hope." I said smiling.

"Oh it was." _I can't believe I just had sex with her… I missed it so much…_

"So does this mean we're back together?" I asked. She smiled up at me and nodded.

"And we can spend all this time together, from today on." I felt my stomach turn.

"Leah… I can't just skip out on the Volturi… I need to go do that." She shook her head holding me tightly.

"No! You need to stay… stay here with me." She said kissing my neck.

"I want to… but I can't I have an obligation."

"An Obligation? You might not want to come back after a year!"

"Wait for me… I'll be waiting for you." I said honestly. She shook her head tears streaming down her face.

"Don't leave me Embry I'm right here!" I gritted my teeth.

"I'm going, I need to. Please wait for me." I said almost begging. She shook her head.

"No… I can't… I can't…" she said crying and then she was gone. I sighed heavily and suddenly wished I had taken up drinking at some time.

_Goodbye Love_

**Mike's POV**

I calmed my breathing down. Forcing myself to be calm. Jasper and Alice put me in a full nelson together. I relaxed my muscles and moved with them.

"Don't loosen your grip please."

"Mike it's going to be fine."

"If I snap go for the throat… make sure I can't breathe… I can't smell do anything to stop me." I almost begged. I felt Alice patting me even in the full nelson.

"Don't worry Mike nothing will go wrong I'll see if it does." I forced myself to calm down aided by Jasper. We moved in front of the house. I sighed forcing myself to breath in even though I could smell humans the pain wasn't unbearable. We jumped up to a landing outside the window and looked in. The smell wasn't bad from out here.

James walked in to the room sad. He sat on his bed and looked across the room to where my bed was. I saw a single tear flow down his cheek and he hit play on our old CD player.

"The flowers cut and brought inside  
Black cars in a single line  
Your family in suits and ties  
And you're free

The ache I feel inside  
Is where the life has left your eyes  
I'm alone for our last goodbye  
But you're free" James opened his mouth wiped out his eyes and started singing the chorus.

"I remember you like yesterday  
Yesterday  
I still can't believe you're gone  
Oh I remember you like yesterday  
Yesterday  
And until I'm with you, I carry on" He let his head drop in to his hands.

"Adrift on your ocean floor  
I feel weightless numb and sore  
A part of you and me is torn  
You're free

I woke from a dream last night  
I dreamt that you were by my side  
Reminding me I still had life  
In me

I remember you like yesterday  
Yesterday  
I still can't believe you're gone  
Oh I remember you like yesterday  
Yesterday  
And until I'm with you, I carry on

I'll carry on, I'll carry on

Every lament is a love song  
Yesterday, yesterday  
I still can't believe you're gone

Every lament is a love song  
Yesterday, yesterday  
So long my friend, so long." I felt a lump in my throat. I wanted to cry but couldn't. I coughed and James head turned Jasper and Alice pulled me in to the shadow.

"Mike? No… I'm seeing things…" he said they pulled hard on me but I was heavily sedated and I couldn't have resisted.

"Mike… if you're out there… please come back… I miss you." He said. I wanted to scream or cry but I didn't scream and I couldn't cry I just whispered.

"I'll come back James… I swear it."

_Goodbye brother_

**Embry's POV**

_She's here with him! I can't believe she brought Patrick here. Maybe she feels like I betrayed her by choosing to go to the Volturi. _I looked over at Mike who was nearly shaking in anger at the fact that Emmett and Rosalie were here, Tanya had long since gone back to Alaska. I had to say something to Leah I couldn't just sit here and say nothing I was too angry to.

"I should have known better… I should have known I'd just be a placeholder. And yet I didn't. I thought it was real…" I said looking over my shoulder back at her. Her boyfriend pulled her close to him but I could see the tears in her eyes. They were real.

"Come on Embry, we gotta go sacrifice ourselves for them now…" Mike said picking up his bags and motioning with his head towards the exit. I took one last look at her over my shoulder before leaving her… before leaving my life behind.

**BEFORE I FORGET Laurazuleta18 made another poster for characters for me, this one featuring "Ironman" Jack Elzam's team, Check it out. And so ends Book V: War make sure to look for "Book VI: 9 habits of highly effective Volturi" I only have an introductory Chapter but this chapter is over twice as long as usual and I needed to write that chapter too. Remember to read, review, high five, give rolls of twenties and knucks. Thanks for my favorite 5, who have reviewed through thick and thin (I think) and I hope you enjoy my next story in the Series: "Book VI: 9 habits of highly effective Volturi" Catch you on the flip side**


End file.
